


Detective Sakamaki

by moreteatimestories



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Obsession, Romance, Sibling Incest, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreteatimestories/pseuds/moreteatimestories
Summary: Actually, the Sakamaki brothers have a sister who is supposed to be the master of the mansion and the next in line of the Vampire King. However, no one bothered to mention her because, one, she also had a miserable childhood and, two, she left them to pursue her own achievements. (Also published in Quotev)
Relationships: Komori Yui/Original Female Character(s), Mukami Brothers/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Brothers/Originial Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter Past: Attention

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about my OCs for this fandom, please check these links: https://www.quotev.com/story/12758379/Detective-Sakamaki/1 & https://www.quotev.com/story/12758379/Detective-Sakamaki/9

Inspired by -

Song: **[Attention](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oz5JDtkf1as)**

Artist: **Charlie Puth**

Album: **Attention**

* * *

She was 11-years old at that time. She was the greatest sister to have; well, to the Sakamaki brothers, that is. She was the first daughter of Karlheinz, the Vampire King, and his second wife, Beatrix. To add to that, born the eldest.

Unfortunately, she was not favored by her father at all, wanting—no, demanding—a son, instead. And thus, Shu was born then Reiji. Because of needing an oldest male heir, Beatrix focused all of her attention to Shu, her second son and the next in line. And because of this, the supposed firstborn and eldest was, as if, completely nonexistent.

Despite with this ignorance, Yukiko still loved Mother and Shu. There were times that she tried to persuade her brother, who was like a male version of their mother, to study and even ‘tried’ to study with him in which Shu was grateful of. The boy, now 9-years old, loved her sister so much. She was the only one that whenever he didn’t want to study, she would just let him be.

Still, their mother would not acknowledge her. She would be grateful in her usual monotonous voice, but that was just it. Yukiko was already appreciative of that small gesture.

Of course, she would not forget that she also had another brother after Shu. Reiji was actually the more studious one than him. She did notice that he was studying profusely so that Mother would notice him in which, despite all of his efforts, Mother would still not bat an eyelash towards him.

And like Yukiko, he also tries. Reiji once scowled at his sister for giving much attention to his brother.

“And as a leader, what do you need to have?” Yukiko asked Shu from across the table in their mansion’s library.

Shu, as usual, pouted. He was so tired already. He wanted to play. “Sis... Can I already play outside? I’m so tired...” he instead replied.

Yukiko sighed quietly. She knew— _absolutely_ knew— that Shu never wanted to be an heir. He just wanted a carefree life where he can freely makes his own decisions and just be himself. She knew he envied Edgar’s life. He was Shu’s human friend and from the way he shared about him to her, she can see how her brother cherished this human friend of his.

“Alright, I’ll let you play if you answer the question,” Yukiko stated with a kind smile.

Shu perked on this and excitedly answered, “A leader should always be dutiful of his citizens. Those who defy his laws must be punished accordingly. If you cannot be a good leader, then you have the right to step down.”

Yukiko nodded approvingly. “Very good, Shu! Mother will be proud! As a reward, you can now play!”

The blonde brother cheered, “Thank you, Sis!” He jumped out of his chair and went to her to give her a peck on her cheek. He then waved at her and ran out of the library.

After a few minutes, the door in the library opened. Yukiko glanced over and saw her other brother, Reiji.

She smiled, “Hello, Reiji!” She noticed two books in his arms. “Oh, you’re going to study? Let me help you!”

Reiji glared at her. “Why? Is it because Shu isn’t here to feel you in?”

She got taken aback by his words. “Reiji, you don’t need to be like that. You know I love you two both equally.”

Reiji scoffed whilst not looking at her. He then eyed her for a moment and averted his wine-colored eyes away again. “I’m going to study on Politics & Governance. You might as well be useful and read the contents to me.” He walked over to her and sat beside her.

She giggled, “Okay!”

*****

“You only studied for two hours. I shouldn’t have trusted you with Shu’s studies.”

“I-I’m sorry, Mother. Shu was already tired so I gave him permission to play...”

Beatrix narrowed her brows and her piercing blue eyes intimidated Yukiko greatly.

She gasped on her mother’s gaze. It was like she couldn’t breathe. This was not the attention that she was vying for.

“You are such a disgrace. No wonder you can truly never be the heir. You lack the authority. You are not a daughter of mine,” her mother turned her back and walked away without sparing her one last glance.

Yukiko didn’t move from her place. Her head was bowed down, charcoal-colored eyes glued on the carpeted floor. Her mind wanted her to wail and sob, but her unbeaten heart said otherwise. She was able to snap herself from her daze when someone called on her. She turned to that voice and saw Laito, her half-brother who was one of Cordelia’s triplets. Cordelia was their father’s first wife.

“Laito.” She fully shifted her body to face him. “You’re not with your brothers today?”

Laito gave a sad smile. “Ayato was called to study. Kanato was to sing for Mother.”

The black-haired girl was aware that among the triplets, Laito was not given much task by their mother. Yukiko noted that their mother would always scold Ayato for not studying and, in some cases, Kanato would sing for her.

Yukiko gently grabbed his wrist and happily said, “I’ll teach you how to play the piano then! Come on!”

She dragged him with her before Laito could even react in both surprise and elatedness. Only his sister— his gorgeous older sister— would heed his existence. He envied Shu for hogging all of her attention to him. That must be one of the perks of being one’s biological brother and being the next in line.

How he wished that was him...

The two half-siblings reached the music room. There was a lone piano inside as well as a balcony at the other side of the room. Yukiko helped Laito make himself comfortable on the piano’s seat then settled beside him.

She began teaching him the key notes. They started with the basic music like “Twinkle Little Star”. She then took note that Laito may be a music prodigy by the way he played the piano keys. Yet, of course, since his fingers were still small, he couldn’t reach the farther keys.

“You’re good, Laito!” Yukiko commended.

Laito blushed. “Thank you... _Yukiko_.”

Said girl was a bit startled for a moment. She wasn’t used to being called by her name by the brothers; usually it would be ‘Sis’ or ‘Sister’.

She didn’t paid mind to it, though, as she beamed and caressed his soft red hair. Laito swore he could feel his unbeaten heart thumping at his sister’s loving gesture.

“I love you,” he blurted out.

Yukiko’s upward curve of her lips widened as she responded, “I love you, too, Laito. You’re my brother, after all.”

*****

Their mother’s words still lingered at the back of her mind. She should exude more authority onto Shu if she wanted to make Mother proud.

Yukiko went into their mother’s bedroom. Even though there were maids in the mansion, the eldest daughter still would like to clean Mother’s bedroom. The flowers in the vase that was displayed by the window sill were almost wilting.

‘I should be replacing them now.’

She found herself at the flower garden. Her mother always loved the moss roses ones so she went towards the direction of those flowers. She then noticed a boy with silver-colored hair that had a touch of light pink tint walking unhurriedly and unfocused. His head was lowered and gaze aimed at the cement.

“Subaru,” Yukiko called to him.

The albino immediately diverted his attention to her. “Sister...” was all he mumbled out.

She was quick to recognize his remorseful expression. ‘He went to see Mistress Christa. I imagine it didn’t go well...’

Not wanting to depress her half-brother further, she gave a genuine smile and told him, “I’ll be picking up some moss roses. Do you want to help me out, Subaru?” She offered her pale hand to him.

Subaru’s red eyes widened. Ever since his mother became mentally ill, his half-sister became his ‘mother’. She was so gentle and kind. His most favorite things to do with her were holding her hands and her caressing his hair. It calmed him down especially the times that whenever he visits his actual mother. It always pained him to see her shrieking at him or asking him to end her life.

He took her hand slowly, but without hesitation. They then walked to the bushes of moss roses and started to pick a bundle.

“Thank you for helping me, Subaru,” Yukiko gratefully said.

Said boy just hummed and nodded his head, gluing his eyes on the ground again. She then offered once more,

“Do you want to help me arrange these in a vase?”

Yet another surprise came to him. He looked at her and his cheeks tinted a light red color when he saw her kind smile at him.

His mind never drifted if he ever deserved that warmhearted emotion that his half-sister was giving to him. He was still 8-years old at that time. All he ever had in his thinking was that no one will ever take her away from him.

After arranging the flowers, Yukiko thanked him again. Subaru desperately pleaded for her to stay to the point he already hugged her tightly.

She caressed his hair lovingly. “Subaru, even if I’m not beside you, I’ll always love you. Never forget that.”

He reluctantly let her go and just bobbed his head. He didn’t take a glance at her as he walked away from the mansion. Yukiko just stared at him.

“Oh, Subaru...”

*****

Shu was whining again. It had only been an hour and a half, and he was already tired.

“Shu, again, read aloud the passage on Machiavelli’s _The Prince_.”

“I don’t wanna! I’m tired! Please let me play!”

“Shu!” She raised her voice in a strict manner, which made him flinch and gasp.

He stared at her with immediate fear in his expression. She never rose her voice like that to him. Was he being too loud and pushy already?

Yukiko widened her eyes when she realized what she did.

“Shu, I-“

“I’m sorry, Sis...” She was interrupted with him apologizing. His blue eyes were cast down sorrowfully.

Yukiko remained quiet. She didn’t want Shu to hate her. However, at the same time, she wanted to make Mother proud because it seemed like her brother was finally going to listen to his sister.

She cleared her throat. “Another hour then you can play.”

Shu inclined his head in agreement and did what was told of him.

As promised, after an hour, Yukiko allowed him to play. Before he could leave, she stopped him for a moment.

“Shu, do you hate me now?” she asked suddenly. After raising her voice to him, it was like he turned into a familiar who blindly follows orders without question.

He stood from his seat and walked over to her. She gave her a hug.

“Of course I don’t, Sis. I know you just want Mother to be proud. But,” he inhaled her scent. To him, his sister’s scent was simply exquisite. “please don’t be like Mother.” He released himself and gazed at her. “I love you.”

Yukiko curved her lips upwards. “I love you, too, Shu.”

Outside of the library, a raven-haired boy with dark magenta-colored eyes clenched his fists tightly as he witnessed the whole scene.

‘How dare he! First, Mother. Now, Sister, _my_ sister. He’s going to regret this.’


	2. Chapter Present: Hello Sakamakis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more about my OCs for this fandom, please check these links: https://www.quotev.com/story/12758379/Detective-Sakamaki/1 & https://www.quotev.com/story/12758379/Detective-Sakamaki/9

Inspired by -

Song: [**Hello Seattle**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VlK2BOhmvU)

Artist: **Owl City**

Album: **Of June**

* * *

A platinum blonde girl with dark pink-colored eyes was welcomed inside the Sakamaki mansion.

Actually, ‘welcome’ was an understatement as most of the occupants didn’t even know that they would be having a guest and that guest would be staying with them for all of her life.

At first, Reiji was confused as he was not informed about it. He even asked Ayato, but the redhead was as baffled as his older half-brother. Everything was later revealed when Shu finally cleared it for everyone.

“Sis already knows. I just didn’t bother telling you. It was too troublesome going to your room,” the blonde-haired brother said, his eyes closed as he laid, as usual, in one of the living room couches.

Reiji sighed heavily, pushing his glasses up. “Of course you wouldn’t bother telling me, deadbeat. And dearest sister would have assumed that you’ll be telling me.”

Said blonde didn’t respond anymore and tried to gain sleep back.

“Well,” Reiji cleared his throat. “now that has all been resolved, let me do the introductions. Not present in the moment is our one and only sister, Yukiko. She is the eldest among us.” He gestured to the blonde lying on the couch. “That is Shu, the second eldest.” He then motioned at himself. “I am Reiji, the third eldest.”

Next, he pointed to the redhead whose necktie was wrapped around his neck. “We then have the triplets. That is Ayato, the oldest of them.”

Ayato hungrily eyed the platinum blonde, whose name was Yui Komori. “You’re not going anywhere, _pancake._ ”

“Next is Kanato.” The ravenette directed at the purple-haired boy who was hugging a teddy bear with an eyepatch.

Said boy creepily uttered out, “Let me taste you again.”

“Then the youngest of the triplets, Laito.”

The redhead with a fedora hat winked at Yui. “Hello there, Little B*tch.”

“And lastly, our youngest, Subaru.” He pointed at the albino who was leaning on a wall near the fireplace.

He scoffed. “Whatever.”

Yui panicked. “B-But... I-I don’t think I should still be here. I need to call my father.”

From that moment, the events seemed to have gone so quickly.

Yui’s phone was crushed to pieces by Subaru.

Because of her hysteria, the platinum blonde clumsily tripped and got herself injured.

She became even more terrified when she found out that the residents were vampires. Her Christian cross didn’t work on them so she opted to ran out of the mansion, only to end up in an eerie room...

*****

Another successful murder case was solved. The murderer was finally apprehended after a few scuffles with him for not cooperating properly. Thankfully, no one was injured.

“That poor young woman...” Manna began speaking. “She was only trying to free herself from the abuse, only to get killed in the process.”

Shirlyn commented on her partner’s statement, “Not everything is all black and all white. May it be a vampire, human, or another entity, we all have evil desires within us.”

Manna gave a sad upward curve on her lips. “Yes, that’s true.“ She then giggled. “I still find it hard to believe that a vampire like you is willing to give justice in the human world.”

“And choosing this profession opened my eyes that not all humans are bad. And it’s not like all vampires are good, either.”

“Well, co-existence, right?”

“I wish that were easy. My brothers hate humans. They feel like they’re the superior ones.”

“They can be quite a handful, huh?”

Shirlyn couldn’t agree more on Manna’s words. After three years of leaving them, she came back. It was difficult for the first few weeks since she had to impose her full authority on all the brothers.

She used the ‘reverse psychology’ method on them, and it worked well with Ayato and Subaru. She had not any problems with Laito and Kanato since these two wanted to make their sister love them even more by being obedient.

The most difficult ones were her biological brothers. Eventually, though, Reiji finally gave in since he has manners and ‘respect’ towards his sister. Shu was extremely stubborn to the point that he tried to sexually harass her out of anger in her bedroom, only to be thrown across the room. After some coaxing from her, he finally found it ‘too troublesome’ to have more arguments with her.

“I’ve gained their respect. I am, after all, the eldest.” Something clicked in her mind. “Which reminds me... I have to go back now, Schwartz. I believe our guest has already arrived at our abode.”

“Guest?” Manna questioned.

Shirlyn gave a half-hearted smile. “I’m certain you’ll eventually find it out what I meant. You’ll probably be disappointed by it. Until then, Schwartz.” She bid her good friend a goodbye then teleported back to the mansion.

Once she set her feet inside, her body jolted at the strong surge that came into her.

‘What in Lucifer’s name did the boys do now?’ she mused as she followed their scents. She even smelled an unfamiliar but intoxicating scent and she could feel her throat parching. Nonetheless, she put that aside and concentrated on knowing what was going on at the moment.

*****

All the brothers stiffened. They felt her presence.

“Hey, a**hole, time to behave,” Subaru growled at the eldest triplet.

“What did you just call me?!” he yelled back.

Reiji sternly reprimanded him, “Ayato, now’s not the time.”

“W-What’s-“ Yui was interrupted.

“What is this?” a familiar female voice spoke.

All of the occupants diverted their attention to her as she stood there, her facial expression devoid of emotions. The brothers knew what that meant...

She wasn’t happy.

Ayato quickly rose to his feet and put some distance away from the human girl. He tried to conceal his fear, but he couldn’t stop from his clenched teeth from teetering. He settled on crunching his brows down instead.

Shirlyn scanned each one of them until her charcoal-colored eyes landed on the human girl who was widely peering at her.

“Is this her?” she simply queried.

Reiji was about to answer, but Shu beat him to it.

“Yes. She’s the ‘guest’ _he_ was talking about.”

Shu moved his blue orbs to his ravenette brother. He heard him internally snarling and the latter was also eyeing him. The blonde smirked.

After all, each of them was competing silently for her praise and attention. Shirlyn already noticed this, but didn’t want to address such petty matters. She still loved them all the same.

“I see. What I don’t understand is that why are you all discussing in this room. I was expecting that you’ll at least be decent enough to talk this out in the living room. And also,” She looked at Ayato with a serious manifestation, which made him flinch. “as to why Ayato was leaning too close for comfort at the guest. For her first arrival, you all didn’t put up a good impression.”

No one dared to make a comment until Kanato voiced out, “It’s Ayato’s fault. We told him to step back and he wouldn’t listen.” He held his teddy bear tightly in his arms. He wasn’t looking at her when he said his statement.

This caused Ayato to blurt out loudly, “Are you trying to pin this on me, hysteric?!”

Kanato growled loudly and gave a fierce demeanor at his brother. He forced himself not to shout at the redhead for calling him a hysteric; no, he’ll not do it in front of his ever-so kind and beautiful sister in fear she might leave him again.

“Enough!” Shirlyn’s authority radiated inside the room.

Subaru was tempted to shout at them, but stopped himself. He didn’t want to add fuel in the fire so he chose to just glare at them harshly; if only looks (literally) could kill. He hated seeing his sister be more disappointed further.

Shirlyn puffed and composed herself. She can’t let anger control her just to keep her authority. She calmly stated, “Ayato, Kanato, Laito, Subaru, go back to your rooms. Shu, Reiji, you two will explain exactly what happened while I’m away.” She eyed the brothers as she mentioned each one of them.

They obediently followed. The triplets and the youngest teleported out of the mysterious room. The remaining three siblings, along with Yui, teleported in the living room.

*****

“Ah, I see. So that’s what happened,” Shirlyn muttered loudly, her fingers at her chin as if she was deep in thought. She then peered at Yui with a kind smile on her face. “I apologize in behalf of my brothers. I assure you that they only acted that way because we’re vampires.”

Shirlyn was seated at the right soft-cushioned chair while Reiji was settled just across her with a coffee table at the center. Yui was seated on the couch. Shu laid on the other one just behind where Yui was perching on.

“So... You’re their only sister?” Yui asked carefully. She was actually unsure if she was even inquiring the right questions.

Shirlyn’s smile didn’t falter. “That I am. In this house, I’m called Yukiko Sakamaki. But in work, I usually go by Shirlyn Miller. I make all the decisions here in this house. But, whenever I’m out, I let Shu do the decision-making since he’s the second oldest. Reiji manages all the house rules and even the affairs of paper works and documents.”

Yui nodded in understanding. If there was one thing that the platinum blonde could commend about the eldest, she could pacify the brothers’s violent outbursts with just her mere presence.

“Now then,” Shirlyn turned her gaze to Reiji. “I’ll take it from here. You and Shu prepare for school. Prepare her school uniform as well.”

“It will be done once you finished with her, Dearest Sister.” Reiji stood and teleported to his room.

The blackette moved her head to look at Shu who was still on the couch. “Shu, you need to get ready as well. There’s no point in getting lazy now.”

“Hmn. Too troublesome,” he replied in a bored tone whilst his eyes were still closed.

“Shu,” her voice established authority at once.

Said male huffed tiredly and sat up at the couch. “Fine, I’ll do what you want. But I’m sleeping in your bedroom tonight.” He then teleported out.

Shirlyn just sighed. Among all the brothers, she still find it hard to handle her second eldest sibling. He was still stubborn and will ask for something in return if he did follow her up. 

Still, what she can do about it? They’re family.

“Ummm... The brothers seemed to really care about you,” Yui observed.

The young woman giggled. “We’re family, Komori-san, so we obviously care for each other.” She straightened up from the chair. “Now, let me bring you to your bedroom.”

Both females reached a pink-painted bedroom. Yui sat at the edge of her now queen-sized bed, which was also covered with a pink-colored blanket.

“As you can see, Komori-san,” Shirlyn was on her feet and faced the platinum blonde just at the opposite of her. She crossed her arms. “you’ll be staying with us for a very long time. I won’t sugar-coat your situation here. Now that you know that we’re vampires, you have only one purpose in here. Whether you like it or not, you’re our bloodbag. We’re neither your relatives nor family friends. You were sent here as a sacrifice to us, to feed our satiation for blood.”

Yui’s eyes widened. It was obvious that she was trembling visibly, her hands were already shaking from fear.

“Does that mean... I may die?” She gulped.

Shirlyn kept her small beam on her face despite sensing the fear emitting out of the human girl. “Don’t worry, Komori-san. We are under strict orders not to kill you. Also, I’m not going to drink from you so that’s a minus one for you. I’ll let my brothers have you as long as they don’t suck you dry.”

Yui didn’t know if she should be thankful that Shirlyn wouldn’t attempt to drink from her. Still, for some odd reasons, she felt safety from the eldest Sakamaki female.

Then again, there was a lingering feeling that her father might have mistaken all of this. Or, due to her maladroit personality, she might have went at the wrong address.

“I still believe that Father might have mistaken all of this. I have to speak to him.”

Shirlyn responded her on that one, “Unfortunately, Komori-san, it wasn’t a mistake at all, believe me on this. I doubt you can even reach your father at this point.”

There was a knock on the door. After a few seconds, it was opened slowly. Reiji appeared.

“Pardon my intrusion, Dearest Sister. Her uniform is already prepared as requested.”

Shirlyn grinned. “Thank you, Reiji.” She turned her attention back to the teenaged girl. “This is where we depart for the meantime, Komori-san. If you have questions, you can either ask Shu or Reiji.” She then looked back at her brother. “I already explained to her about her role in this household. Tell her this time about our daily routines and the night school she’ll be attending with you.”

“Of course, Dearest Sister,” Reiji replied with regard.

“I’ll leave her to you, Reiji. I’ll be going now, Komori-san,” she bid farewell as she exited the bedroom.

*****

“What did you find out so far, Schwartz?”

“Nothing much. I had to dig deeper.”

Manna laid out a brown folder filled with clips and papers inside it.

“Teenaged boys between 17 to 18 years old. Studies at the same school as your brothers. One of them is a pop idol singer. Oh, and they’re vampires, too.”

Shirlyn skimmed through the files. Her facial expression grimaced a bit. “Hmmm... So Father has new lapdogs now?”

“Are you even sure they were sent by your father?” Manna was skeptical. She wasn’t able to get any information regarding about the father ‘hiring’ these new vampires.

“There’s no doubt in my mind. After studying his behavior for so long, he’s definitely planning something.”

“Do your brothers know?”

“Father’s plans? I suspect Reiji knows something.”

Manna raised her one brow. “Isn’t he your biological youngest brother?”

She hummed then added, “And also our mother’s killer.”

Manna exhaled. “Yes, I know. I find it funny that you still trust him.”

“He’s family,” was all she answered back.

A few seconds of silence ensued until Manna reminded her detective partner, “It’s almost sunset. You should take a rest now.”

“Quite so, Schwartz. I’ll read the portfolio at home.” Shirlyn tucked the folder inside of her coat and said her goodbyes to Manna.

This time, she opted to take a cab back to the mansion.

*****

“What. Happened?!” Shirlyn demanded.

Upon reaching the mansion, she went to visit Yui to check on her. However, before she did so, there was a heavy tensed feeling in the air. As she passed through the hallways, she saw Subaru and when their eyes met, he cringed. He seemed nervous.

Shirlyn paused and so did he. He was wringing his fingers into fists, she noted. She then concluded that something came up again while she was away.

“Subaru, gather everyone in the living room. NOW.” Her voice was laced with annoyance.

The albino gulped. “Yes, Sister.” He teleported away to let his brothers know about the sudden gathering.

When Shirlyn finally reached Yui’s room, that was where ‘all hell broke loose’. She couldn’t believe what she heard from the human girl.

“Someone will tell me what happened. I am not letting this slide,” she strictly insisted.

Reiji did the honors of retelling the incident.

Shirlyn then shifted her focus to Ayato. She was now glowering at him, which made him wince.

“You skipped classes?! With the bride at that on her first day in school?!” She definitely couldn’t control her anger on this one.

“S-Sis...” Ayato surprisingly stuttered, his lime-colored eyes cast down.

“And what’s worst, you almost killed her! I don’t mind you drinking her blood, but throwing her in the pool?! Just what are you trying to prove, Ayato?!” Her voice was increasing in tone.

Ayato suddenly barked loudly, “Shut up!”

Everyone went still.

All of the brothers, including himself, were beyond shocked.

Shirlyn’s eyes went round from the immediate outburst.

“You idiot!” Subaru, this time, yelled angrily at his brother. How dare he raise his voice to his sister!

“Ayato, apologize,” Reiji rebuked. He, too, was irked on what their redhead brother did.

Kanato settled on a scowl that could probably burn holes at his triplet brother. Shu and Laito had their concerned eyes on their sister. She had a hurtful expression on her as she still stared widely at Ayato, who was also doing the same.

He was preventing himself not to bellow out at her. The way she was chiding him reminded him of Cordelia, his mother. But, of course, he can never compare his sister to that hag. His defense mechanism just roared to life that he wasn’t able to control himself.

“All of you, dismiss,” Shirlyn cracked. She tried to regain authority in her voice, but it appeared to be failing her.

“Sister...” Laito wanted to wrap his arms around her and whisper encouraging words to her.

Actually, each of them wanted to embrace her so they were hesitant to leave. Shirlyn became aware of this so she reiterated in a loud manner,

“I said DISMISS!” She didn’t want to get aggravated. She was trying to placate herself.

One by one, they finally left her. Now that she had time to think, she shouldn’t have raised her voice at Ayato.

The bride didn’t die, that was what matters.

Does he hate her now?

She wasn’t conscious of another presence in the living room until it was almost near her. She turned to it, only to find out it was a living being. She wasn’t really surprised that Shu wouldn’t listen to her.

“You don’t listen, do you?” Her voice, thankfully, was back to the authoritative one.

“Since when did I ever listen to you?” Shu sarcastically interjected back.

Shirlyn averted her eyes. “He hates me now.”

Shu approached her and gently pulled her in an embrace. He said in a hushed voice, “No, he doesn’t hate you. What you did was right. He deserves it.”

“Thank you, Shu,” was what she mumbled out as she returned the hug.

He just hummed and relished her in his arms as he tightened her with him. He inhaled her scent and still remembered that same exquisite scent that he can’t get enough. Even if the bride had a much more rousing aroma, he will never compare it to his beloved sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers is a Japanese visual novel franchise by Rejet. I do not own anything except my OCs.
> 
> *Comments and suggestions are really appreciated as well as bookmarking this!*


	3. Chapter Past: Lose Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more about my OCs for this fandom, please check these links: https://www.quotev.com/story/12758379/Detective-Sakamaki/1 & https://www.quotev.com/story/12758379/Detective-Sakamaki/9

Inspired by -

Song: [**Lose Somebody**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2kpUKOHWI0)

Artist: **Kygo, OneRepublic**

Album: **Golden Hour**

* * *

A man with long silver-colored hair and golden orbs was standing before the seven residents of the Sakamaki Mansion in the living room. He had a smile on his face, but the expression was not to show lightheartedness. The occupants of the mansion fully knew that smile may be far more sinister.

The man began, “It’s good to see my children after such a long time. I’m a little disappointed that your mothers weren’t here to greet me anymore.”

A hushed snarl reached everyone’s ears. It came from Subaru.

The man just eyed him, the upward curve of his lips still evident. “It’s also nice to see you, my dear Subaru.”

“Shut up,” said boy muttered in between clenched teeth.

“We are glad that you came to visit us, Father,” Reiji politely welcomed him, his manners for etiquette clicking in even though his words were hollow.

“Do you want some tea, Father?” Yukiko presented.

Their father, whose name was Karlheinz, the well-known Vampire King, took a glance at his daughter with indifference. It didn’t even take a moment when he shifted his eyes to Reiji, practically ignoring her offer.

“Thank you for such welcome, Reiji, my son. Your manners are as always commendable.”

Reiji was a bit taken aback on the compliment but didn’t show it. “No need to be thanking me, Father.”

Yukiko dejectedly cast her eyes down on the floor. She was used to this kind of treatment, but she was still hoping that she would be recognized in her role in the household. She felt a hand touched hers. She peered over to that individual and made eye contact with Shu’s blue orbs.

He was implicitly asking if she was doing fine. She gave a feeble smile as a response and squeezed his hand to tell him that she was okay. He didn’t let her hand go when he turned his focus back to their father.

“I came here today to tell you about your new responsibilities in this household,” Karlheinz announced.

This perked Yukiko up. She wished she could have the role to make all the decisions since she was the eldest of them all.

‘Will I get the biggest role in this household?’ she thought to herself. ‘Please, Father, for once, please approve of my role as the eldest...’

"Starting today, the master of this mansion is the next heir in line, Shu.”

Yukiko’s hands clamped together tightly. Shu could feel her tenseness since they were still holding hands.

“Father-“ Shu was cut off by their father.

“You will make all the decisions from now on. You may ask Reiji for assistance.”

This was it... It had been decided that she had no purpose at all.

Was she going to be just a mere sister and a daughter? With no major role to play in the family? No decisions to make for the family? Not even the tiniest power of authority given to her?

Is she really just realizing now that she’s basically nonexistent to her own father?

She had perhaps became aware of that already and simply ignored it because she loved her father very much. She was admittedly still bitter at Reiji for murdering their mother.

“Damn you, old man!” Subaru couldn’t take it anymore. He noticed that their father had been disregarding their sister. “What’s wrong with you?! Open your goddamn eyes, can’t you?! Yukiko is the oldest of us!”

The brothers scrutinized him with disinterestedness, but deep inside, they were as infuriated as their youngest brother. All of them had a strong affection towards their sister so each of them had their own means of making her happy and keeping her at their sides.

Karlheinz exhaled through his nose and closed his eyes. He then opened them and spoke, “That will be all, my children.” He looked at Yukiko. “My daughter, escort me outside.” It wasn’t really a request.

“Yes, Father,” she answered as she got to her feet and followed him.

The brothers did not move in their positions as they looked fixedly at the two retreating figures, specifically at their sister.

*****

“Yukiko, you’ll always be my daughter.”

Her attention was leveled at her father.

“However, I cannot say that I am proud of you being one. Even if you are my firstborn, you will never be accepted as a figurehead of the Vampire clan. It is best to give that role to the second eldest.”

“I understand.”

“That there is the problem. That’s the reason why you can’t be my next heir. You’re just too kind, too obedient, and too _loving_.”

Yukiko’s charcoal eyes broadened. Has that been the hindrance all along? Simply because she showed too many warm feelings?

“I’ll be going now,” her father bade.

The daughter bowed half of her body. “Safe travels, Father.”

Once he finally left, Yukiko started to tremble. She now fathomed out that she no longer had significance in the household.

How did this happen? If only Mother were still alive...

A hand intertwined in hers. She turned to the side and saw Kanato.

“Big Sis, can you please bake me a chocolate cake?” he requested softly.

Her somber expression was immediately replaced with an alight one as she agreed, “Of course, Kanato!”

Maybe she was really too kind...

*****

They finally prepared the chocolate cake. Kanato poured more chocolate syrup on top of the cake, which Yukiko could only laugh quietly. As they each gave themselves a slice, Kanato expressed,

“Does the cake made you feel better, Big Sis? When I eat sweets, they always make me feel better.”

Yukiko beamed. “This is nice of you, Kanato. I really appreciate it.” She petted his purple-colored hair.

Kanato hid half of his face on Teddy’s head. His sister petting his head was his most favorite gesture from her. He could feel his unbeaten heart make those weird thumping sounds and he could feel his cheeks warming up.

“You can have the cake, Big Sis. I expect you to get better.” He kissed her on the cheek and quickly teleported out of the kitchen.

*****

Yukiko stored the cake in the fridge. Instead of teleporting in her bedroom, she decided to walk her way there. She needed to think. She could see Kanato’s thoughtful intentions, but the cake didn’t numb the pain.

As she entered her room, Shu was sitting on the edge of her bed.

“What is it, Shu?” she asked as a matter-of-factly.

He rose to his feet and approached her. He paused when he was a few inches away from her.

“Forget about what Father said. You’ll still make the decisions for this household.”

Her facial expression was blank. While she was thankful that her brother was helping her cope, it didn’t change the fact that their father implicitly told her that she was fragile.

And, perhaps that may be true. The pent-up anger inside of her was imploding and she wanted to just show her resentment right now.

“Hey.” Shu drew himself near until there was only an inch of space between them. He held her shoulders lightly. “You’re overthinking. Just stop.” He then coiled her in his arms.

She mumbled a, “Thank you,” and remained silent afterwards.

The blonde-haired brother pulled away, still holding her shoulders. He leaned closer to her face. His blue eyes landed on those luscious lips of hers. He moved his face closer and brushed his lips against her forehead. He then exited himself using the door.

Yukiko inhaled and exhaled a tired breath. She sat at the edge of her bed. She glanced at her study table just beside her comforter. Laid on it was her favorite book, _“The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes,”_ written by an English author named Arthur Conan Doyle. She loved how Sherlock Holmes along with his trustworthy partner, John Watson, could solve even the most mysterious of cases.

She always imagined the thrill and excitement of solving crimes and correcting injustices. Being able to be recognized by the efforts when the case was solved successfully...

What does it feel like, anyway?

Recognition... That was what Yukiko ever wanted. Now that her mother had already died in the hands of one of her brothers, she was hoping that their father would at least see her worth in the family.

However, he already elucidated that she was just no more, but his daughter, his weak and good-for-nothing daughter.

‘What if... I become Sherlock Holmes? Then I won’t be useless, right?’ she reckoned in her mind.

Then, all of a sudden, there was determination within her.

‘Yes, I’ll be like Sherlock Holmes. I know it’s going to be selfish of me to leave my brothers. But, Father already trusted my two brothers more than me. He wouldn’t even care if I did leave here.’

Without second thoughts, she swiftly picked up her clothes and things.

*****

Subaru was utterly flabbergasted. He came to visit his sister to ‘try’ comforting her in his own way, and he couldn’t believe this was how she would recompense him.

“What are you doing? Are you... Are you leaving?!” he shouted. He didn’t want to, but he was hurt all of a sudden.

Yukiko didn’t shrink on his outburst and just looked vacantly at him with a blank expression.

“Why aren’t you saying something?!” He forcefully grabbed her arm and slammed her on the wall. “Say something, dammit!” His anger was getting the better of him, without realizing that he was causing her pain already.

“Subaru... You’re hurting me...” Yukiko weakly stated.

The albino retracted his hand quickly. His red orbs opened up with shock. He didn’t mean to hurt her!

“S-Sister... I...”

“It’s fine. I know you’re angry.” She held her right arm soothingly to ease the pain. “I know you think I’m being selfish,” she began. “And I do think that I am and I’m sorry. I need to find my purpose, Subaru. I think I know what I want and I’ll never find it here. You don’t need me here anymore.”

“Shut up!” His hands were starting to shake. “What’re you even saying?! I need you! You think I’ve been close to our brothers?! I was never been close to them! I’ve never been! You’re the only one that I’ve been closest to! You’re leaving me because of your own selfishness?!”

“Subaru, do you have to raise your voice that loudly to our sister?” Reiji chastised him as he entered the room.

“Yeah, what the hell, Snow White? What’s wrong with you?” Ayato appeared next.

Actually, all the brothers were here. They got disturbed to whatever they were doing with Subaru’s booming voice.

“Now I know why Subaru was angry,” Laito declared as he eyed her suitcase. “I would be, too.” He cast his emerald-colored eyes to her, his demeanor showing disappointment and distress.

“Big Sis... You’re... leaving?” Kanato was about to burst into tears.

“I...” Yukiko couldn’t face all of them. She looked down on the ground to avoid their heated gazes on her.

“No one is leaving,” Shu pronounced. “I told you to forget what Father said. You’ll still play a major role in the decision-making because you’re the eldest.”

The blackette gritted her teeth. ‘No, it’s not just about that! I want to prove to Father that I’m not weak!’ her thoughts yelled.

_“That there is the problem. That’s the reason why you can’t be my next heir. You’re just too kind, too obedient, and too **loving**.”_

Those words were starting to haunt her. If she continued to stay here, how can she prove her _actual_ worth in the family?

She will go out there, make a name for herself, and discover more of herself. 

With another surge of determination in her, she put up a confident front and finally focused her eyes on her brothers.

“I’m sorry, brothers. You will not stop me. I’ve done my duty in this household. Now, I must go out there and find my other purpose. Father has already entrusted this mansion to Shu.”

Subaru screamed, “Damn you! I hate you!” He vanished quickly out of her room.

Reiji adjusted his glasses. “So, that’s what you’ve been feeling all this time. Emotions truly are a hindrance.”

“No matter what you say, you will not leave.” Shu was in front of her unexpectedly, his left hand wrapped around her throat.

Yukiko gasped loudly. He was squeezing her supply of oxygen tightly.

“S-Shu...!” Her voice was strangled by the lack of air.

“The f*ck, Shu?! You’re not trying to kill her, are you?!” Ayato was about to stomp over him when Reiji blocked him. “Not you, too, Reiji! What the hell’s the problem with you two?! That’s our sister there, dammit!”

“This is her punishment.”

Yukiko was starting to see some black spots in her vision. If Shu was going to kill her, then that was probably for the best. She would at least be at peace and be with Mother.

He whispered to her ear, “I love you, but you put this upon yourself.” He then released his grip.

She wheezed and coughed aggressively as she fell on the floor.

The second eldest started to give orders, “Reiji, find a spell that would seal this room so that she won’t get out even if she uses teleportation.” He peered at his ravenette brother.

Reiji just sighed and, for once, complied with his older brother and went to his laboratory.

Next, Shu shifted to the triplets. “Laito, you’ll keep watch for the meantime until Reiji finds a sealing spell. Ayato and Kanato, you’ll come with me to Subaru’s room.”

The two triplet brothers didn’t say anything and trailed behind their blonde brother. Laito was left to take care of their sister.

*****

Laito examined the bruise that their second eldest brother caused at Yukiko’s neck. There was a light reddish mark that would soon blacken. That’ll take some about three days to fade.

“Shu was just furious, you know. We all were,” the redhead stated. He was sitting beside her on her bedside.

“You all have the right to be. But I still stand with my choice. I have to be out there,” Yukiko remarked.

The youngest triplet observed her for a moment. To him, his sister was the most beautiful woman ever.

He straightened himself up and went in front of her. He removed his fedora hat and placed it on her study table. He kneeled down and buried himself above her chest.

“If you go,” he said. “I’ll miss you so much. You’ve always been there for me.”

“Laito...” Yukiko caressed his shoulder-length red-colored hair.

Such a tender touch... She was the only one who had this loving graze that was placid.

“I love you,” Laito mumbled quietly.

*****

Yukiko was in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her straight black mid-length hair. Reiji was able to find that sealing spell and enclosed her inside of her room.

To any ordinary person, this act showed possessiveness. She understood why they would behave like this. All of their mothers never really cared for them except for competition and ’plaything’. Their father never really doted on them, either.

And Yukiko, their ever-so loving sister, was the only one to show affection to all of the brothers, even if she, too, was neglected by her parents. After all, they couldn’t afford their precious someone to leave them, not after they had found someone to treasure for all eternity.

As she absent-mindedly combed her hair, Subaru came into her room with a melancholic disposition on him. Even with the sealing spell, the brothers can come and go in her room except for her. She would still be treated in the same manner as before, but her movements were only limited inside of her chamber.

Yukiko finally acknowledged his presence through her mirror. ”Oh, Subaru!” She stood and faced him.

She assessed him from up to down until she caught sight of his right hand. It only had slight abrasions since it was healing on its own.

This alarmed the eldest sister. ”Subaru, what happened to your hand?!”

When she held his hand, he immediately pulled her close to him and encircled her in his arms. He shut his eyes and placed his forehead on her shoulder.

He murmured sadly, ”I’m sorry. I don’t hate you. I never hated you.”

He was talking about what he said not too long ago. He cried out his hatred at her due to desperation and resentment. That was understandable.

Yukiko softly caressed his back. ”I’m not mad at you. I could never be.”

Subaru lifted his head and gazed at her. He placed his hand on her cheek. He then rested his forehead on hers. ”Don’t go.”

She didn’t say anything.

*****

A few weeks had already passed. The brothers had given her the freedom to get out of her room provided that she would be accompanied by any of them.

So far, Yukiko had been spending her time with all of them.

She played the piano with Shu and Laito in the music room. From time to time, the redhead would be involved with her. Shu would just lay on the couch and listen to the instrument.

At other times, she would be with Reiji and the two would enjoy having an afternoon tea with each other.

She would also have baking sessions with Kanato and, in some instances, making takoyaki with Ayato.

Subaru would drag her out of her room and go to the flower garden where they would just appreciate each other’s company.

Until such times would come to an end...

It was time to attend night school. Reiji had to drag his eldest brother that it was time to depart. Shu was, as usual, in their sister’s bedroom, napping on her bed. Admittedly, Yukiko’s room was his favorite napping area.

When Reiji’s presence became ’too bothersome’ for him, he gave a peck to his sister’s forehead as a way of goodbye and vacated her chamber along with his eye-wearing glasses brother.

Once their presence was gone, a familiar of hers came and bowed half of her body.

”Milady, I have in possession of the object you requested.” She had a small pouch on her palm, offering it to her whilst still bending her half body.

”Thank you. You've served me well. Dismiss yourself. Don’t let any of the brothers know of this.” She took the pouch.

The maid disappeared without a trace. Yukiko stood from her seat at the study table and walked towards her door. She opened the pouch and gathered some dust in her hand. She threw the dust at the door. An invisible barrier started to flicker out a few times until it completely dissolved.

She smirked. Who says she couldn’t outsmart her brothers?

She took her suitcase and finally teleported out of the mansion.

When the brothers came home, they weren't able to feel her presence anymore.

The mansion no longer felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers is a Japanese visual novel franchise by Rejet. I do not own anything except my OCs.
> 
> *Comments and suggestions are really appreciated as well as bookmarking this!*


	4. Laito Chapter: Be Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more about my OCs for this fandom, please check these links: https://www.quotev.com/story/12758379/Detective-Sakamaki/1 & https://www.quotev.com/story/12758379/Detective-Sakamaki/9
> 
> This chapter is for the Laito fans out there. I really love how sweet this chapter turned out, teehee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more about my OCs for this fandom, please check these links: https://www.quotev.com/story/12758379/Detective-Sakamaki/1 & https://www.quotev.com/story/12758379/Detective-Sakamaki/9
> 
> This chapter is for the Laito fans out there. I really love how sweet this chapter turned out, teehee!

Inspired by -

Song: [**Be Kind**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzVO_1CcwvA)

Artist: **Marshmello, Halsey**

Album: **Be Kind - Single**

* * *

Laito gazed at her. It was a Saturday morning (a literal morning day). Shirlyn was laying her head on her arms. Half of her body was on the edge of her bed, face covered by her arms. The other half of her was in a sitting position on the floor.

Yes, she slept like that. She might have been so tired that she didn’t notice her half-brother's presence.

The redhead just observed her. He may not see her face, but he could imagine how pretty she was even in her sleeping state.

Laito was about to caress her black-colored hair when his wrist was held back. Shirlyn finally sensed the presence in her room and, out of instinct, she was in her defensive stance. When she finally realized that it was her half-brother, she let her grip off of his wrist.

”Not that I didn’t appreciate your presence,” she spoke, ”but what are you doing here?”

Laito chuckled. ”Can I not see my beautiful sister early in the morning?”

”Don’t you have a class to attend, Laito?” Shirlyn remarked as she stretched herself and stood.

”Sister, it’s a Saturday, ” he reminded.

Shirlyn took a while to learn that it was the weekend indeed. Why did it feel like time had flown by so fast?

She cleared her throat. ”Is that so? I wasn’t aware for a moment.”

Laito laughed lightly. He looked around her room, taking note of how messy it was. Ever since she came back, she changed so much.

Before, she was always so neat in the bedroom. Now, it was almost chaos. Stacks of papers and folders spread on the floor. There were more papers and even pictures of various people on her bed. It was obvious she was working on a case.

”Your bedroom looks... clean,” Laito ironically commented.

”Why thank you for that,” she sarcastically responded back. ”But, really, why are you here? Unless you’re going to offer some help with this case I’m working on, I'll appreciate that.”

Laito took hold of her hands. ”Let’s go out today. You’ve been so busy these days that we haven’t spent some time together. What do you say, Sister? Will you go out with me today?” He pouted at his last statement.

If she were the ‘Yukiko’ before, she could have said ‘yes’ in an instant. She wanted to say ’no’, but seeing her half-brother’s twinkling green-colored eyes, she puffed out a breath and conceded.

”Fine. Just for this day. Let me just contact my partner. Meet me outside.”

Laito could feel his unbeaten heart rose. Finally, a ’date’ with the woman he loved.

He could at least fantasize about that...

***

Shu was a little frustrating. Laito was hoping he could get his sister out of the mansion without his brothers intervening. All was well, but then his other older brother showed up.

The redhead was aware of the fact that his second eldest brother was also in love with their sister.

No, maybe not just the two of them. Their other brothers might have a strong affection towards her as well.

Shu was persisting to go with them. Laito was admittedly beyond appalled that his blonde-haired brother could even move, knowing how lax he was. Of course, when it came to Shirlyn, everyone in the house was willing to move for her.

Luck was on his side as Shirlyn was able to convince Shu that he couldn’t come with them. Though the drawback for that was that she would be sleeping beside him in his bedroom tonight, which made Laito internally growl. Shu hugged her and while doing so, he glanced at the youngest triplet and gave a devilish smirk. He kissed her neck just to spite him. Laito could only clench his hands tightly.

’I’ll show him!’ he mused.

***

”So, where are we headed, exactly?” Shirlyn queried.

She and Laito were at the family’s limo.

Laito happily answered, ”We can have breakfast first. There’s this place I really wanna try. I heard it’s good and has a serene air in it.”

’And romantic, too,’ he added in his thoughts.

They have reached the place. It’s a small café. Its wall paintings were mostly white with a little pastel pink hues. The setting was quite lively even though it had a few customers in the meantime. They both sat on the soft-cushioned chairs with a round coffee table near the wall.

”Do you like it here?” Laito asked. He wanted to make sure that Shirlyn was comfortable so that she could always treasure this day.

She flashed an up curve on her lips. ”This is nice. Thank you.”

Laito could feel his cheeks warming up.

Shirlyn ordered a hot black coffee and a brownie while Laito went with a slice of strawberry shortcake and a hot caramel macchiato.

The female servers at the café kept ogling on the handsome redhead. It was true that all the Sakamaki's were dashing and good-looking. Even the female students in his school squeal over him. The Sakamaki’s actually had a fan club of their own.

However, his focus was solely on her, his only sister and his imagined lover.

They chatted with any topic they could think of until they had finished up. One of the female servers tried to flirt with him, but he completely ignored her. Shirlyn noticed this.

”That young woman seems interested in you,” she said once they exited the café. ”I’m surprised you didn't trifle back.”

Laito averted his eyes and a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. ”I’m... interested in someone else...”

Shirlyn observed him carefully. She didn’t want to assume whom she thought was his love interest. She was conscious that some of her brothers may have an unhealthy obsession and deep affection towards her, even if they were siblings related in the paternal side (except, of course, for Shu and Reiji).

She just chuckled. “Really now? She is… lucky.” She didn’t even want to say that, but she had to play herself safe.

“I guess she is~” His green-colored orbs instantly showed longing when he peered at her.

“Well then,” She changed the subject. “Where to next, dearest brother?”

***

They went in the mall. They walked into various stores, looking at the products and merchandise. They even checked the many clothing departments and tried some clothes on (mostly Laito). They were basically doing some window shopping and just enjoying each other’s company.

When they passed a jewelry shop, Laito’s eyes twinkled amusingly. Beyond the glass window, there was an entwined heart-shaped pendant made of gold and diamonds. It enchanted him instantly. He wanted to gift it to his precious sister. It would seem lovely around her neck.

“Sister,” he called, “I’ll buy this for you.” Before Shirlyn could oppose, he was already inside.

She followed him. She remarked, “Laito, this is too much."

He just chortled. “Nothing is too much for you, Sister. You’ll look lovely in this.”

“Is this what you want, sir?” a man in a formal suit affirmed. He was holding an open square velvet box, showing the pendant displayed inside.

Laito confirmed excitedly, “Yes!”

“You have a good eye, sir! This pendant is ‘[The Entwined in Love’](https://www.bluestone.com/pendants/the-entwined-in-love-pendant~5444.html). If you give this to the one you truly love, you will always be together forever, no matter what the circumstances.”

The redhead gave a genuine smile upon hearing those words. His beloved sister deserved this. Whether she knew his feelings or not, this was the only way to show his true love to her.

“I’ll be taking it,” he finally decided.

Shirlyn wanted to protest, but when she saw his sincere smile, she closed her mouth. She rarely seen him show that kind of bearing on him.

Once outside, Laito offered her the box. “Here, for you. A gift from your brother~ Wear it for me.”

She did what he told her. With his help, she wore the pendant . She scrutinized it and a beam on her lips came up. “Thank you again, Laito. You’re so thoughtful.”

“Like I said, you deserve only the best~” He intertwined his fingers in hers.

Shirlyn’s charcoal-colored eyes noted a nearby macaron store. “Wait inside the limo! I’ll be right back!” She ran towards emporium, making her half-brother laugh quietly.

***

“Here.” She held out a pink box wrapped beautifully in a violet ribbon. “I know how much you love macarons so I bought a dozen for you. As a thank-you for this pendant.” She gave a pleased countenance on her facial features.

Laito was speechless. Oftentimes, he was the one giving and there was not much of a receiving.

Truly, his sister was uniquely the one who gave him unfeigned kindness; no malice or hidden intentions at all.

He deserved her. He had to claim her everything.

“Thank you, Sister,” he exclaimed, a blush evident on him. His lips brushed her cheek fondly and whispered yet another, “I love you.”

And he meant that with all of his unbeaten heart.

***

“I really had fun today,” Shirlyn opined with a grin on her face.

The two siblings finally came home for the day. They were already inside the mansion.

“I did, too~ Always wear that pendant, hm?” Laito stated sweetly.

“I will. After all, it’s a gift from you.” She held one of his cheek and stroke it softly with her thumb.

He leaned on her touch. She then went back to her room.

Laito’s lighthearted expression slowly disappeared as he glanced over the side. As might be expected, one of his brothers would be jealous enough with the interaction.

He smiled smugly at his eldest blonde brother. “I’m one step ahead of you, dearest brother~”

Shu growled irately. He was not letting that ‘perverted’ bastard get to his sister. Destiny drew them together. He will not hand her to anyone else's. He was hers as much as she was his.

He would have to mark her if he would claim her as his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers is a Japanese visual novel franchise by Rejet. I do not own anything except my OCs.
> 
> *Comments and suggestions are really appreciated as well as bookmarking this!*


	5. Chapter Present: So Classic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more about my OCs for this fandom, please check these links: https://www.quotev.com/story/12758379/Detective-Sakamaki/1 & https://www.quotev.com/story/12758379/Detective-Sakamaki/9
> 
> A DL fan requested this over in Quotev and I did them a favor. I struggled a bit with portraying the Mukami's. They're kind of harder to portray than the Sakamaki's, at least from what I think. Still, I did it. Teehee!

Inspired by -

Song: [**Classic**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnklzGJdsRQ)

Artist: **MKTO**

Album: **MKTO**

* * *

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

The sound of the camera shuttered with every click it made. Manna was somewhere around Ryoutei High School Academy, hiding in plain sight inside of a rented gray Toyota Corolla. She and Shirlyn had been tailing these new ‘vampires’ ever since they’ve made themselves known. Specifically, the former was doing more of the intel gathering than her partner.

The car door opened. She didn’t need to turn her head to know who it was.

“I did my homework. Here it is,” a deep, strong, and pleasant voice said as he was holding a brown folder fastened with a large binder clip. “These are hard to get, you know. Not something you can just dig in the Human Realm.”

“I could care less where you got them, Frans.” She took the folder and skimmed through it.

“Yeah, like, I had to go to the Demon Realm just to get your information. You gotta pay me a large amount on that one, no kidding there. I had to even pull a few strings just for me to get those.”

She ignored him by muttering out loudly, “So, they’re impures. That’s quite surprising.” She was reading the information provided to her.

“Yup, half-blooded vamps. Used to be humans. Guess who turned them into bloodsuckers?” he grinned cheekily at her.

She rolled her eyes. “Really, Frans? Do you have to state the obvious?”

He guffawed. “Anyway, where does this vamp king get his bastard sons? If it’s not those six, then he has another four?”

“Well, if you’re actually reading the info you’ve given me, they seemed to be adopted than his actual sons.”

“Have any idea what’s his deal?”

Manna shrugged her shoulders. “That’s what my partner and I would like to find out. She knows something was up. You just don’t get new vampires showing up out of nowhere.”

The man, whose name was Frans, sighed. “Whatever he’s up to, it’s obviously not something good. I wish you good fortune then! Now, about my compensation…”

The young woman manifested an intricately designed gold coin. “I believe this is what you’ve been eyeing ever since we did business a few years ago.”

Frans’s eyes sparkled. He gave a Cheshire Cat grin. “Now you’re talking!” He didn’t hesitate to take the payment. “You said this was a family heirloom. What gives?”

Cerulean-colored eyes stared blankly at him. “That’s something you don’t have to know. I hope not to see you again, Frans.”

Said man scoffed playfully. “You’re one to talk. Likewise, then. Sayonara!” He made his way out of the car.

The mocha-colored haired woman ran her eyes over closely at the files.

_Four half-blood vampires with the last name, Mukami;_

_Most probably adopted sons of the Vampire King;_

_All under the age of 17-years old who studied at Ryoutei High School Academy._

‘What could be the Vampire King planning?’

***

“I’m going to go undercover.”

“A fine idea, Schwartz.”

The two private detectives met at their usual spot in an underground cafe that only a few had access to.

“But, how will you do it?”

“The pop idol is looking for a new photographer for his photoshoots. If I play my cards right, he may invite me to their home. Then I could do some thorough investigation.”

Shirlyn thought for a moment. She crossed her arms and closed her black-colored orbs. She opened them after a few seconds. “You should be careful around him. Based on the information you’ve dispensed, he possessed this magical truth-seeing eye at his right eyesight. If he sees through your facade, it’s not going to be a happy ending.”

Manna giggled. “I know you’re worried. But, you’re forgetting that I used to be a demon hunter. I know how to show false honesty.”

The vampire female hummed. “If you say so. If you’re going through this undercover, take this with you.” She pulled out some sort of perfume bottle. “Spray it to yourself so that my scent won’t linger on you. With our high sense of smell, they may sniff out that you were with a pureblood.”

“I’ll be extra careful.” She got a hold of the bottle. “As always, I’ll let you know what I find.”

“We need to find out what my father has planned for them. I’ll try my best to ask Reiji about it as well. I just know that he has more information about this.”

“Be careful around your brothers. Not that you need it. I’m sure you can handle them fine,” Manna showed a sanguine expression.

Shirlyn rose a brow. “Tell that to yourself, Schwartz.”

The human female could only laugh back.

***

”You’re perfect for the job!” a man in his mid-30s cheerfully announced. “Kou will definitely love you! Your optimism is radiating!” He gestured his arms up as if he was imitating the rays of the sun.

Manna just giggled. ”That’s quite a compliment, sir! I’m lucky enough to be working with one of the famous pop idols. I’ve always been his fan so this is such a privilege for me.”

The office door of the manager opened and a handsome blonde with pretty sky blue irises entered. His bangs covered the top right side of his face, almost shrouding his right eye. He was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt that has a gray shirt on and a black bordering the top. He had a pink jacket with short sleeves and wore blue jeans. He had a necklace and a few bracelets on his left arm.

”I’m here, Sanada-san!” he declared his presence with a high-pitched voice. He then glanced at the long mocha-colored and wavy-haired woman who looked at him with amused cerulean eyes.

His right eye instantly gleamed, but not conspicuous enough to be noticed by his human manager. For Manna, though, she didn’t miss that glow at all.

Kou, for some odd reasons, saw the sincerity of the young woman. He gave an eager Cheshire Cat grin and practically jogged towards her and clasped her hands with his.

”You’re so pretty~!” he complimented. It was the truth. She was indeed dainty and pleasing to gaze at. ”Are you by chance an idol, too?!”

The manager laughed heartily. ”I told you that he’ll like you instantly. Kou, she is your new photographer.”

The blonde genuinely gasped. Her?! His photographer?! He couldn’t believe he’ll be having a cute photographer!

Not that his previous photographers weren’t beautiful and handsome, but the young woman in front of him simply topped it off. Natural beauty was always the way to go.

”It’s finally nice meeting you, Kou-kun. My name is Manna Tachibana. You can call me Emi for short, ” she introduced.

Kou nodded like a kid. ”Emi-chan! Wow, you even have a cute name! I’m sure we’ll get along so well!”

The manager cleared his throat to get their attention. ”Tachibana-san, I know it’s your first day, but Kou has a photoshoot today. He has some ideas on how to do it, but he’ll be needing your opinion about it.”

Kou immediately uttered out, ”We can do it at my place!”

His manager was a bit taken aback by this. Knowing his pop idol star, he **never** invited anyone in his living space, even if it was just planning out photoshoots or the concept for his next debut song and music video. Their new photographer really did put up a good impression upon herself.

He just chuckled. ”Wow, Kou, never knew you're **this** interested with Tachibana-san.”

Manna laughed quietly for another time. ”I’m flattered that I gave such an impression. I’ll do my very best!” She bowed half of her body.

Admittedly, Kou was internally squealing exuberantly. He didn’t know why, but he had never encountered anyone as beautiful as he was so it made him like a giddy kid who wanted to keep his toy with him forever.

... Oh wait, that wasn’t a bad idea. He’ll just have to keep her interested in him so that she would always stay by his side. His attractive appearance had its perks, after all.

’I shouldn’t forget to get her number!’ he gleefully reminded himself in his thoughts.

This was going to be a sensational day for him, he could tell!

***

”Welcome to my home!” Kou presented with never-ending enthusiasm. He spread his arms out.

Manna was frankly surprised. Just like the Sakamaki’s, the Mukami’s also had a mansion! What’s with vampires having mansions as their home?!

”Hey, Emi-chan! You okay?” He then snickered. ”You thought I live in a small apartment or something?”

The young woman blinked once, snapping herself out, and peered at him with a smile. ”Yes! I am quite shocked! I never knew you have such a big house!” She held the camera up, which was just hanging around her neck. ”If you don’t mind, I want to take a picture of it.”

”Oh, uh... About that...” Kou rubbed the back of his neck, his countenance that of slight disappointment. ”I’m an idol so I have to be careful with my private life so...”

She grinned. ”Ah! I see! That's okay! I didn’t think of that all! I’m sorry if you think I’m insensitive about it.”

Kou’s sky blue orbs widened. ”No, no! It’s fine!” he chuckled nervously.

’So polite and humble! I see no white lies so far.’ He watched her carefully for a moment.

Manna noted that he was surveying her. She trained herself to show false truths. Even if the blonde half-blood had that truth-seeking eye of his, he will never see beyond the guise that she was able to establish. She made sure that she was prepared for anything during her time as a demon hunter.

At least, that was what her father taught her once: [_”If you do not expect the unexpected, you will not recognize it when it arrives.”_](http://img.picturequotes.com/2/83/82785/if-you-do-not-expect-the-unexpected-you-will-not-recognize-it-when-it-arrives-quote-1.jpg)

She was still showing an alight demeanor. ”Kou-kun, what’s wrong?”

Kou pulled himself out of his daze and gave a broad smile, ”S-Sorry! I just can’t get enough of how adorable you are!”

’This guy... He’s going to be a nuisance, I’m sure,’ she mused.

”Let’s go!” he invited her in. ”Just a heads up! I have three brothers! I’m the second eldest!”

”Oh, really? I can’t wait to meet them then!” Manna acted in an excited manner.

***

”I’ll go get some stuff ready! Stay here for now! Make yourself comfortable! But don’t go wander off! Ruki’s going to get mad! He’s our oldest brother.”

Manna bobbed her head in understanding. ”Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I might get lost in your own house considering it’s just so huge!”

Kou winked. ”That’s good to hear, Emi-chan! I’ll be right back!” He didn’t use his teleportation ability to go to his designation, which was his bedroom. Nothing good will come out if she knew what he _was._

Manna sat on the couch. Taking in her surroundings, she assumed that she was in the waiting area. It appeared that the living room was in a separate space in the mansion.

Seizing this opportunity, she took some pictures. She tried not to be perceptible in what she was doing, but knowing vampires, they just _love_ to pop out without letting anyone know of their presence. Like, right now...

A silvery voice spoke, “You’re not allowed to do that.”

Manna turned to that voice and caught sight of a male wearing a grey jacket with a long sleeve black shirt underneath and black pants with a brown belt. He had black web chokers and ear piercings on his right ear. He had short black-colored ruffled hair with white on the tips. He also had stunning blue-grey eyes.

The picture in the files didn’t give him justice on how handsome this young man was in actuality.

”Oh! I’m sorry!” The young woman stood and leaned half of her body forward. ”I just find the mansion similar to a museum! It’s like being in a Victorian era.”

He only hummed and placed the tray of tea on the coffee table. Manna sat back.

”Kou informed me that he’ll be having a guest over so I prepared some tea.” The young man settled on the soft-cushioned chair on her left. ”I’m Ruki. I assume by now that Kou told you that I’m the eldest around here so I’m responsible for managing this household.”

Manna nodded. ”Kou-kun has been really charming.” She brought the cup to her mouth, sipping the contents and purred in satisfaction. ”This is such a delicious tea! Is this Early Grey mixed with honey and lemon?”

Ruki was a bit taken aback, though he didn't show it. He looked fixedly at her. ”You seemed to know your tea, Miss...”

”It’s Manna. Manna Tachibana. But you can call me Emi if you prefer the shorter version of my name, ” she chortled.

”Well, Emi-san, I must commend that you have a good sense of taste in tea.”

”That’s nice of you to say, Ruki-san. Thank you.” She put back the cup on its saucer and then on the coffee table.

”If you don’t mind me asking, do you own this mansion?” she inquired. _Slow and steady wins the race_ , as they say.

”Our father owns it. He entrusted it to me to provide it with great care,” he simply answered.

”Ah, I see.” She made another query to confirm one of her suspicions. ”Kou-kun told me that you’re four in the family. Judging by your physical features, you two don’t look similar. I’m pretty sure the same applies to your two other brothers.”

”I thought that was already quite obvious. We’re adoptive brothers. Even if that’s the case, we still consider ourselves family.” There was proudness in his tone.

Manna gave a warm-hearted beam, which, for some peculiar reasons, he found it alluring.

 _What is he even thinking?_ She was just a human, a prey for creatures of the night like him.

“Oh? So you already met Ruki!” the familiar voice of the Mukami idol echoed in the area.

“Yes! I must say that he’s quite the conversationalist,” she praised just to get to his good side. She discovered that if she wanted all the intel that she needed, she had to get close to the eldest.

Ruki almost blushed on that. _Damn this woman._ Why was he even feeling like this all of a sudden? He’ll have to be careful around her.

“It’s nice meeting you, Emi-san,” Ruki stood. “If you don’t mind at all, I would like you to join us for dinner.”

Kou’s eyes sparkled. “Ah! Yes, Emi-chan! Join us for dinner! I’m sure two of my brothers would like to meet you, too!”

Manna could just give herself a pat on the shoulder for letting themselves trust her so easily. It wasn’t really her fault that she had a pleasing personality. That was why she was reliable when it came to undercover cases.

“I don’t mind at all! I’d be happy to meet your other brothers!”

***

The photoshoot went on smoothly and dinner was enjoyable. Manna met with Yuma, a tall teenaged boy with messy light brown hair and brown-colored eyes, and Azusa, another teenaged boy who had a few scars, a blue-green hair, purple eyes, and wore a few bandages on his neck and arms.

The latter kept asking her if she loved pain and the young woman gave an imaginary sweat-drop. Kou intervened and told off his brother that wasn’t really an appropriate question. Ruki added that it wasn’t indeed a proper one to hear to a guest. Azusa then frowned, but Manna answered him, either way.

“I don’t like pain at all, Azusa. But, there are some cases you can’t avoid it. It’s not good inflicting pain on yourself, either, for just the enjoyment of it.”

She read about how this boy loved pain so much to the point he enjoyed it. It was not like she was trying to help him. Again, she needed to get to their good side if she wanted more information.

Azusa still had that dejected look on his face. “Does that mean… you don’t like me at all… angel?”

And, yes, he thought she resembled a spiritual being basking in light and a halo on top of her head.

Manna didn’t want to say the wrong words so she turned her head to Ruki. She saw him shaking his head slightly. With that implicitly said, she peered down, opting to avoid the purple orbs watching her closely. She silently thanked Kou for deciding to speak for her,

“Azusa, you’re making her uncomfortable. You can’t always pop that question out just to anyone you meet especially if it’s a special guest.”

The aforementioned boy just stared down sadly on his plate and unhurriedly continued eating his dinner.

For some reasons, this made her a little guilty…

***

“Thank you for the dinner,” she curtsied. She, Ruki, and Kou were outside. The dusk had already fallen, the time indicating it was the end of the day.

“I can give you a ride home!” Kou volunteered.

Manna, of course, wouldn’t let this another opportunity slide. “If you don’t mind again. It is quite getting late.”

“I’ll accompany you instead,” Ruki extended. He took a gander on his blonde brother. “You need to take a rest. You’ve busied yourself for the whole day.”

Even though Kou wanted to object, he hesitantly conceded. The brothers knew that Ruki’s command, so far, were veracious and must be followed.

The blonde idol wheeled his attention back to her as he held her hands once more. “You were great today, Emi-chan! Come back tomorrow!”

She happily exclaimed, “Why not! We could work on more ideas!”

Kou nodded his head and, though he didn’t want to let her go, he had to. He would be seeing her the next day, anyway. “Take care now!” He scurried back inside the mansion.

“Shall we?” the black-haired male ushered her to go inside the waiting limo.

Once the vehicle moved farther from the mansion, Ruki expressed, “I apologize for Azusa’s behavior at dinner.”

Manna waved her hand. “It’s fine. I was just wondering…” She didn’t want to ask, but there was a fluttering feeling inside her conscious mind that she wanted to understand more of where the brothers were coming from. “Is he always like that?”

Ruki didn’t respond. He peeked through the window and let his blue-grey irises wander off in the moving scenery before him. Manna tried a different approach and instead changed the topic.

“I appreciate the hospitality you’ve shown today, Ruki-san.”

This perked his attentiveness as he circled his head to her, witnessing that usual alluring upward curvature of her lips. He relaxed himself, straightening his composure as he remarked, “You’re most welcome. Since you’ll be working with Kou, your presence will always be acceptable in our home.”

“I promise I won’t be a burden.”

A smirk ghosted his lips.

***

The suggested undercover activity took more than a week. Within those few weeks, Manna noted that Kou was becoming a little belligerent. She then concluded that this so-called sweet and charming idol was actually a two-faced conniving villain behind the scene. She could confirm that with their exchanged text messages.

“Your phone seems more interesting,” her partner’s voice reverberated as she perched across her in their usual spot.

Manna gave a long sigh. She offered her dummy phone to Shirlyn. “You’ll know why.”

The blackette took the phone and checked it.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

📱 < **Kou Mukami** >

::Thursday 14:10::

📲 _Emi chan! Lets go out!_ 😘

::Thursday 14:15::

📲 _Emi chan! Y r u not responding???_

::Thursday 14:17::

📲 _R u busy???_

::Thursday 14:19::

📲 _Ok, seriously, this is pissing me off!_

::Thursday 14:23::

📲 _IM GOING TO FIND U!!!!!!!_

📲 _U THINK U CAN JUZ IGNORE ME CUZ U CAN?!?!?!?!_

📲 _MANNA!!!!!!!_

::Thursday 14:24::

📲 _DO U SERIOUSLY WANT TO SEE ME MAD?!?!?!?!_

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

She raised a brow. “Did he just threatened you?”

Manna’s facial bearing was blank as if showing that she wasn’t affected in the slightest. “Seemed that way. The guy’s obviously two-faced. One minute he’s so nice to you and the second you don’t give what he wants, he tries to threaten you. I didn’t reply for like five minutes and he was like ready to kill me.”

“Clearly, the boy’s obsessed with you. What did you even do to make him **this** interested in you?”

The mocha-haired detective shrugged her shoulders. “I just did what I usually do: show kindness and compassion, and be as charming as possible in order to gain their trust.”

Shirlyn’s expression brooded. “Right. The problem now is that he looked like he’s ready to kill anyone who comes between the two of you.”

Manna scoffed. “It’s a sick form of love, I’m aware of that, Shirlyn. He’s probably just infatuated with me. He’ll get bored in time.”

“Schwartz, you’re forgetting that these are not your ordinary vampires. They have rough pasts so expect them to be aggressive in everything they want.”

Manna remained quiet. It was too late for her to back down now. She would deal with Kou’s behavior like how she dealt with suspects. She would have to also avoid him as much as possible.

She managed to utter out something, “I’m going to go assertive with my search. I’ll need to explore their mansion.”

“Just be careful, Schwartz. You’re still human no matter what.” Shirlyn was concerned.

“I know, I know. You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine,” she simpered.

With that, they ended their conversation.

***

She arrived in the library. In order not to arouse suspicion, she had to send a text message to Kou, ’trying’ to ask for his forgiveness and ‘making up’ to him. The blonde responded quickly and told her to wait him at the mansion since he was in the recording studio. She was then welcomed by Yuma (thankfully), who left her in the waiting area (though he was inviting her in the living room since she was more than just a guest at this point).

Taking advantage of that, she took the risk of searching around. That was when she found the library. Skimming over one section of the bookshelves, a book piqued her interest. It was one of the many Shakespearean classics that she adored, _Hamlet_.

She slid it out and scrutinized the cover and pages. Though the cover gave every indication of being new, the pages were old — ‘ancient’ even. It was the original play from the English playwright himself.

‘Old English plays and books sell for extremely high price. These vampires are no joke when it comes to luxury of money,’ she thought. Not that it was an eye-opener since Shirlyn can even purchase illegal documents that could only be bought at such an extravagant price; not even the national police could even acquire those.

She felt a presence behind her suddenly. She was about to turn around when this mysterious revenant gripped her shoulder firmly and slammed her on the bookshelf, causing some of the books to fall.

“It doesn’t mean you’re comfortable here,” a familiar silvery voice warned. “doesn’t mean you can go just wander off on your own.” Ruki’s brows were scrunched down, clearly annoyed at her actions.

She acted terrified. “I-I’m sorry, Ruki-san! I just came here to talk to Kou-kun so I didn’t have my camera with me to occupy myself.” She lowered her head in false shame.

He lifted her chin with his forefinger and thumb and looked straight at her cerulean eyes. “Do you want to know a secret, Emi-san?”

She resisted to raise a brow and went with a scared manner. She didn’t respond to his question. He leaned forward, their lips almost touching, until he moved his mouth beside her ear.

He whispered huskily, “You’re intriguing, indeed, Emi-san. But, do you think I wouldn’t do my own research on who you really are, **Detective Manna Schwartz**.”

Upon hearing that, said woman pushed him with all of her strength. She put a few distance away from him. She then smirked at him.

“Nicely done, **Mr Ruki Mukami**. Nothing gets past you, isn’t it?”

“I’m actually quite impressed that Kou wasn’t able to see your lie. It only meant you’re well-trained for this.”

“That I am. You have to be prepared for anything, after all. I wouldn’t be in here if I didn’t know what I was doing.”

His blue-grey eyes moved to the book she was holding. “ _Hamlet_ , I see. Do you know the story of it?”

Manna laughed inwardly with a tint of complacency. “Do you know what my favorite line is from this story?”

Ruki only flickered his eyes at her. She took this as a cue to give him an answer.

“ _‘To be, or not to be: that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer; The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune; Or to take arms against a sea of troubles; And by opposing end them?’_ Act 3, Scene 1 of the play. Do you know what it means, Ruki?” Her smugness did not falter, which made the young man irked.

He still remained quiet. She continued, “It’s a question whether it’s better to passively put up with life’s pains or actively end it through suicide.”

They just stared with one another. Ruki’s facial impression was impassive while Manna still had that conceited and pleased look on her.

“I wonder,” she pressed on. “shall my life end here now that you know I can be a threat? Should I just end my life so that I won’t suffer your sadistic punishments?”

He finally opened his mouth to speak, “As much as I wanted to, I’ll leave that to Kou. Tell me at least, what is your motive for being here?”

“Your father, Karlheinz, is planning something. My partner and I are trying to figure out what it is. We know that you know something since he seemed to favor you than his actual sons.” She crossed her arms, holding the book with her one hand.

“Unfortunately, we don’t know what he wants us to do. He told us to wait for his orders.” He put his hands inside of his pants pockets.

She watched him for a while. Then, an idea came up to her. “Let’s make a deal. We keep this little discovery a secret to your brothers. I won’t tell my partner either of what I know. We act like nothing happened. However, you’ll tell me everything what your father is telling you. In other words, you’ll be my informant.”

Ruki gave it some thought for a moment. While he didn’t want to do this for obvious reasons that his loyalty will always remain to the man who had saved him and his brothers, it wouldn’t hurt to have a back-up, would it?

He simpered. “You have a deal then. In return,” He approached her and pulled her close by latching his arm onto her waist. He stirred away some strands of her mocha-colored wavy hair to expose her neck. He sniffed on it and he could feel his hunger coming in on him. “Honestly, you smell awfully delicious.”

Manna, once again, pushed him forcefully, this time, with the book on her grip. Ruki spoke again, “In return for giving you information, I’ll be drinking your blood. Also, if I needed assistance, you will offer it to me.”

“I don’t mind the ‘giving of assistance’, but does the ‘drinking of blood’ had to go with it?”

“You’re forgetting, Detective Schwartz, that I am a vampire. There’s always blood involved in it.”

Said detective exhaled. “Alright then. A deal is a deal. We’ll just have to mask the scent if you actually want to drink from me. We don’t want your brothers being suspicious now, do we?”

“Leave that to me.” He eyed the book again. “Also, you can keep that book. Take it as a reminder of the deal.” He smiled smugly once more. “ _'To die: to sleep; No more; and by a sleep to say we end; The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks; That flesh is heir to.'_ ”

The young woman tittered humorously. “So you do know _Hamlet_.”

“Death is truly terrifying,” he absently murmured out. He peered at her. “I’ll be seeing you again, Manna-san.”

She corrected him as she winked, “That’s **Emi-san** to you, **Ruki-san** ~”

He just chuckled. She was certainly an interesting woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers is a Japanese visual novel franchise by Rejet. I do not own anything except my OCs.
> 
> *Comments and suggestions are really appreciated as well as bookmarking this!*


	6. Kanato Chapter: Be By Your Side Always and Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more about my OCs for this fandom, please check these links: https://www.quotev.com/story/12758379/Detective-Sakamaki/1 & https://www.quotev.com/story/12758379/Detective-Sakamaki/9
> 
> Kana-chan also deserves all the love and care in the world. He is as he is now because of what happened to him. Yes, his past is not an excuse for his actions, but if someone will right his wrong actions, I believe he will change for the better. :)

Inspired by -

Song: [**End of Time**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaZXdZGZfb0)

Artist: **K-391, Alan Walker, Ahrix**

Album: **End of Time**

* * *

His purple orbs dreamily looked at his black-haired sister. She was tucking him into bed, Teddy laying beside him. Her charcoal irises took a glimpse at him and she settled with a genuine smile at him.

“Why are you staring?” she innocently queried.

The purplette admitted, “You’re so beautiful, Big Sis. More beautiful than those dolls of mine.” He clasped her soft pale hand in his. “Stay with me, please.”

She gave a quiet short laugh. “Until you fall asleep, Kanato.” She gently caressed his purple hair.

‘She’s so pure and tender,’ his thoughts said.

He didn’t want to go to sleep, honestly. He just wanted to gaze at her for eternity. He didn’t mind that as long as her attention was to him and no one else’s. He wished his brothers would leave **them** alone. Just basking in her presence made him calm.

Eventually, his purple eyes closed as he swore he could hear his sister humming a lullaby to him.

“I love you,” he murmured out in a hushed tone.

***

_“Mommy will notice me now...” The little purple-haired boy held his fresh wound slices on his arms. He also inflicted more on his other one. He glanced at his eye-patched stuffed toy. “Hey, Teddy, do you think Mommy would notice me now?”_

_“Kanato!” A familiar female voice echoed in his room as his bedroom door was slammed open. The 12-year old girl gasped horrifically. She neared him quickly, kneeling in front of him. “Kanato! How many times must I tell you to stop this?”_

_Said boy giggled, but there was a tinge of sadness in it. “So that Mommy would pay attention to me.”_

_The girl sighed heavily as she stood and went to his private bathroom. She got a first aid kit and started patching him up._

_“You don’t need to keep doing this just so your mother could notice you,” she advised. “I get hurt when you do this to yourself.” She finished covering his self-inflicted injuries. She then cupped his one cheek. “I’m your sister, Kanato. I’ll always be there for you.”_

_And he believed her on this... He began to believe that his sister loved him very much and that she would never leave him ever._

***

“Big Sis, please don’t go!” he whined loudly as he firmly wrapped his arms around her one limb.

It was a Saturday so he supposed that she should be staying home.

“Kanato, let me go. I have an urgent matter to do,” the sister was trying to be even-tempered with him as she pried her arm off him.

They were at the front door. Her partner called that demanded her attention so she had to leave for a few hours.

“Kanato, stop being disgraceful and let her go,” the eye-glassed ravenette brother reprimanded.

The purplette shook his head childishly and ignored his brother. “You should spend time with me instead! It’s Saturday today! I have school in the weekdays and you’re always busy!” He was almost embracing her arm.

The eldest Sakamaki composed herself. She then patted his head gently and smiled, “I’ll be back. And we can bake your favorite cake.”

He was almost teary-eyed, but everyone knew those were only crocodile tears. “Do you promise?”

She hummed in assurance and slowly moved him away from her. “Be a good boy, Kanato, or there won’t be any cake for you.”

He nodded profusely. “Yes, Big Sis. Please don’t take long.” He disappeared out of sight.

Her upward curve of her lips faltered. She peered at her third brother. “Keep him in his place and make sure he’s not doing **that** again.”

“Of course,” was what he responded as he saw her leave.

***

_He did it again. He did it again so that she would come back. She promised that she would always stay with him. But, where was she?_

_‘She left me... She said she’d stay forever! She’s a liar!!!’ His mind was becoming unstable as he clutched his purple hair tightly. His arms were bleeding too much already and she didn’t barged inside of his room yet._

_Did she... really leave?_

_He screamed at the top of his lungs._

***

“A... gravestone...?” the platinum blonde girl muttered out as she held the bouquet of red roses.

“Put them on that particular tombstone,” the purplette ordered as he pointed at the headstone ahead of them.

The dark pink-colored hued girl did as she was told as she walked forward and placed the flowers onto it. She read the name, which made her pink orbs widened.

“Cordelia...?” She immediately felt her chest tightened when she mumbled the name.

“She’s my mother,” he affirmed. “I killed her.”

The human girl’s eyes broadened even more. But, she decided not to say anything.

“Do you believe me?” He faced her fully with a blank expression on his facial features as he held Teddy in his arms.

“I-I...” She didn’t even know what to answer. This ‘man-child’ was like a ticking bomb. One moment he was all cheery and the next he was shrieking horribly. So, she had to be careful on her words if she didn’t want to set that ‘bomb’ off.

“Hmmm...” he thoughtfully said. “I don’t really care if you believe me or not. I’m rather peckish now since Big Sis isn’t here yet. I think I’ll have your blood for the meantime just to quench my hunger.” He briskly pushed the girl with much strength, which made her stumble and fall on the ground.

He trapped her between her legs and clutched her wrists strongly. He showed an eerie grin at her. “I really love that fear on your face. I think you deserve some form of pleasure as a reward.” He was an inch closer to her face when his sister’s suddenly flashed in his memory.

He then pondered loudly as he put a few distance away from the platinum blonde’s face, “On second thought, you don’t deserve pleasure from me. Big Sis can only have that. You only deserve pain because you’re our food, after all.” He then went straight at biting her neck.

The human girl moaned in agony. “K-Kanato...! S-Stop! I-It hurts!”

He released his mouth and gave a smug expression. “As always, your blood tastes so sweet~” He wanted to lap some more, but he wanted to satiate his fill with her sister’s cake instead. He rose to his feet and grabbed Teddy. “Still, even if you have the sweetest blood, you can never compare to Big Sis. We may have never tasted her, but if any of us would be her first, it would be me.” He laughed darkly. “Isn’t that right, Teddy?”

The girl trembled as she slid back away from the teenaged boy. _Just how obsessed these brothers were to their sister? Weren’t they supposed to be siblings?_

As she tried to stand on her feet, the purple-haired boy was already gone.

***

_“Big Sis, you won’t leave me this time, right? I’ll be a very good boy.”_

_She touched his head mildly and beamed, “This time, I’m here. You won’t feel alone anymore.”_

_He hugged her firmly. “Please don’t leave again. I always have nightmares. And, I can’t stop hurting myself.”_

_“Oh, Kanato,” she cooed as she stroke his back lovingly. “I’m here now. If you want, we can have that tea party again. I do want some cake right now.”_

_This perked him excitedly. “I’ll give you the best cake, Big Sis!” He led her to his tea party table sets._

_Admittedly, when she finally came back, that was one of the best days he ever had. He promised himself that he won’t ever let his sister go again. **Ever.**_

***

Much to the brothers’s discontentment, Kanato was able to get Shirlyn’s time. His brothers always had their way with her and he hated them for taking her from him all the time when he wanted to spend _huge_ amounts of time with her.

They made a triple chocolate cake— no, scratch that—quadruple chocolate cake because Kanato added more chocolate cream on top of it.

For the first time ever, he actually made an effort to help out in the baking process. He usually demanded Yui to make him some and he just sat by the counter, chatting with Teddy.

Obviously, he and his brothers would always want to make a good impression towards their sister.

He served her a slice of the cake, which she thanked him and that made his cheeks reddened with color. He watched her taking a bite of it first before he took his. When he saw that satisfied expression on her, he couldn’t contain his cheeks from warming again. She looked cute having that demeanor on her.

“It’s delicious, Kanato. You should try it now,” Shirlyn encouraged him.

He did so and he felt like he was exploding with so much happiness right now.

 _Is it normal for him to feel this way?_ He never felt like this when he ate Yui’s baked cakes. It was like his sister came from a fairytale book and made his dreams come true.

_He was Prince Charming and she was the Dream Princess._

“I’ll save some for our tea party!” He was overly delighted.

“Kanato,” Shirlyn caught his attentiveness. “You may want to share that with your brothers and with the bride. You keep forgetting that we won’t always have tea parties all the time.”

The purplette frowned suddenly. “Then I’ll just eat it all to myself!” He then realized that he increased his voice. He sputtered immediately, “I-I’m sorry, Big Sis! I didn’t mean to raise my voice!” He was about to cry.

Shirlyn held his one cheek on her palm and hushed him. “Now, now, Kanato, it’s alright. I don’t mind you and Teddy eating all of the cake. But, I do appreciate if you could share it to the rest.”

Kanato grumbled. “They don’t deserve this treat. This is only for the two of us and I’ll keep it that way!” He took the platter of cake and vanished out.

The blackette puffed out. As she was about to go, the purplette brother came back.

He uttered out, “I kept it inside my mini fridge.” He grabbed her hand. “There’s this dress that I bought for you and I want you to try it out.”

“Kanato, I think-“ Her surroundings swirled. She was in his bedroom.

The teenaged boy perched Teddy on one of his tea party chairs and went to his walk-in closet. He pulled out a one piece knee-length dress.

“This one~” he happily announced as he showed it off to her. “When Teddy and I went shopping, I saw this [dress](https://pin.it/4EKmBAP). I imagined how pretty and elegant you would look like on this one, Big Sis~”

Shirlyn was a little flabbergasted. Perhaps if she was still the ‘old Yukiko’, she could have loved this. However, she had changed over the course of three years so her taste in fashion also shifted.

The dress was a black Lolita dress with swans in a lake designs below. There were chiffon ruffles by the end of it and long laced sleeves for the arms. Purple ribbons were displayed by the neck as well as two other ones at the bottom end of the dress. It was truly a graceful dress, but again, she didn’t want to wear something like that for casual outing.

“I want you to wear it in the family dinner soon. It’ll make me so proud that you wear something that I gave.” He was offering the dress to her.

Of course, Shirlyn accepted it. She smiled and gratefully said, “You’re so thoughtful, Kanato. But,” She gave a straight face. “I don’t fancy dresses anymore. Yet again, I don’t mind wearing this for you in the upcoming family dinner.” Her upward curvature of her lips came back. She also decided to become honest with him since she was aware that Kanato didn’t like lying.

The purple-haired boy furrowed his lips down. “You always love dresses...” Once again, he was about to shed his infamous crocodile tears.

“It doesn’t mean I don’t like them, I’m not going to wear them,” she reassured him. “I’ll still wear them, but only for formalities. And, I’ll always treasure them. I won’t throw them away because you gave them to me.”

He stared at her. His purple orbs lingered around her luscious lips. He wondered if any of his brothers attempted to brush their lips on hers. They probably did, but only resisted because they didn’t want her to get upset.

“I should be going now. I can’t always hang out with you. I can be busy in my own time,” Shirlyn declared.

Kanato was dejected. He wanted to use up all of his Saturday with her. He was tempted to lash out, yet he obviously stopped himself. He couldn't do that to her. He almost lost her once. He promised to be a good boy.

“Alright, Big Sis...” he gloomily conceded.

Shirlyn patted his shoulder. “There’s always another time.” She pecked a kiss on his cheek and departed his room.

The teenaged boy unhurriedly touched that one cheek of his.

_‘I wish she would kiss me on the lips instead...’_

He dreamily imagined a world where only he and she existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers is a Japanese visual novel franchise by Rejet. I do not own anything except my OCs.
> 
> *Comments and suggestions are really appreciated as well as bookmarking this!*


	7. Chapter Present: You and I Were Meant To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is literally incest in here. I do not support or encourage this, but since we're talking about vampires here, I think it was kind of a thing with them so I'm basically just applying what I know.

The family dinner...

No, this wasn’t the ‘formal’ family dinner. This was the casual one where the Sakamaki siblings simply ‘bond’ together.

For them, though, ‘bonding together’ was just an understatement, especially when their most precious sister wasn’t able to join them.

All of the brothers were all in their proper behavior in the presence of their sister. With her, Kanato wasn’t playing with his food and Shu was actually eating.

Now that she wasn’t here, the two aforementioned brothers were back in their old routines: Kanato continuously stabbed the meat like as if he was butchering it to death like a madman and Shu didn’t even touch his food when he left the dining area, much to Reiji’s significant disappointment. Laito even stood from his seat and teased Yui in which Reiji reprimanded him for his deplorable behavior. The fedora-wearing brother fortunately listened and went back on his own chair.

“This wouldn’t even happen if Sister was here,” Subaru remarked quietly as he finished his plate (even if he knew he didn’t need to consume such human food).

Reiji replied, “She’s busy. She made sure that in the next one, she’ll be with us.”

Ayato scoffed. “She better be. Family dinner without her is boring. Even this food tastes bland.” He rose on his feet. “I’m out.” He walked out, leaving his half-eaten dinner.

The ravenette brother sighed heavily. “What a bother.” He grimaced, “That’s it for today. Dismiss.”

Laito and Subaru left. He, Kanato, and Yui remained.

“Hey, Teddy, if only Big Sis were here, this wouldn’t happen.” He grinned evilly. “What’s that, Teddy? You want this banana snowball?” He held the fork and skewered the dessert multiple times while giggling crazily.

Yui’s dark pink orbs increased terrifyingly at the purplette.

Reiji spoke, “And you,” He eyed the human girl, ignoring his other brother for he was used to this type of behavior from him. “Finish your food. You don’t want our dearest sister to know that you’re wasting it.”

“Y-Yes, Reiji-san,” Yui still answered politely as she took small bites.

Honestly, Ayato was right. The food tasted bland, but for her, it was only because she was horrified of what the brothers can still do if their sister wasn’t here.

***

Yui reached her room without problems. Though she encountered Ayato along the way, demanding her delicious blood, he was thwarted by Subaru. She thanked him, of course, but knowing the silverette, he just scoffed and walked off.

She approached her vanity table. She scooped the pink Christian cross that her father gifted to her. No matter what happens, her faith in God was still strong. She placed it back on the vanity plate.

She then went to her bedroom’s private bathroom. She looked vacantly at the mirror. Seeing herself at it, she felt like she paled. The bites that the brothers gave to her were no longer visible, thanks to their so-called healing saliva. All she ever felt from their bites were pain. It was like they were angry at something and they release it onto her.

The only sibling that didn’t bite her was Shirlyn herself. Yui wondered where she satiated her thirst for blood.

There was a sound of splashed water all of a sudden. Yui shifted her eyes to her bathtub. Lo and behold, the orange blonde Sakamaki was in it, still fully clothed and with earphones on. His eyes were closed as if he had no care in the world.

“S-Shu-san?!” Yui called him stammeringly.

He ignored her as he wasn’t planning to move anytime soon.

Yui came near as she called him one more time. Her eyes widened upon seeing his state as she almost yelled, “Shu-san! Your clothes! It’s going to get wet!”

Said blonde got irked as he lazily voiced out, “You’re so noisy. Would you quiet down? I’m sleeping.”

“B-But...! In that state?! You might get sick!”

Shu uttered a ‘tsk’ sound. “Naïve human. Vampires don’t get sick. Unless you actually want to see me naked.” He smirked as he opened his one eye and peeked at the girl.

“W-What are you suggesting?! Of course, I don’t want to see you like that!” Yui defended. “I’m just worried, that’s all.”

“Hmph.” Shu closed his one eye. “If that’s the case then don’t bother me.”

Yui remained quiet. However, she found this one-time opportunity to ask some questions. She wanted to ask Shirlyn, but she was always busy. Since Shu was the second eldest, Yui might as well get some answers out of him.

“Ummm...” she started. “Shu-san, if you don’t mind, I just want to clarify some things.”

He only responded with a low boring hum. The platinum blonde took this as a sign to continue.

“All of you are siblings, but you all looked so different. Is it possible that-“

“Yukiko, Reiji, and I came from the same mother,” he cut her off, knowing what she wanted to ask. “The triplets, Ayato, Kanato, and Laito, came from another mother, and so does Subaru.”

“Does that mean...”

“Yes, we all came from three different mothers, same father.”

“I see...” Yui trailed off. Another thought popped in her mind. “All of you seemed to be not very close to one another. But, you all seemed to be with your sister.”

This perked him a bit as he opened his eyes slowly, revealing ocean blue ones. “There is only one thing you should remember.” He lifted half of his body. “Get too close, I won’t hesitate to kill you despite Father’s orders.” He looked at her with a blank expression, yet it was clear that he was showing hidden malice.

“N-no, not at all!” Yui trembled, though even she couldn’t help being close to their sister. She had been the nicest among the Sakamaki siblings. “I won’t deny that she’s been really nice to me...”

Suddenly, she was pulled forcefully in the bathtub. She was awkwardly straddling the blonde as he held her firmly by the back of her neck, their faces a few inches away from each other.

“Your naïvité knows no limits. Dear Sis is only nice to you because she thinks it’s her responsibility. She’s just as cold as the rest of us.” He inched even closer. “Maybe I should let you feel pain with my fangs for thinking that Sis would even care about you. You’re only prey and that’s all you’ll ever be.” His mouth was already on her neck, ready to puncture that soft porcelain skin of hers.

However, he stopped when he felt _her_ arrival. He didn’t say anything as he just disappeared instantly.

Yui had her eyes closed. She didn’t notice that the blonde male was already gone. She only did so when she didn’t feel his fangs as she opened her eyes.

“Huh?” she mumbled. “Shu-san?” She scanned around. When she didn’t sight him, she gave out a relieved sigh. ‘That was so close,’ she mused.

Still, it did get her curious as to where he went and why he left quickly.

***

Shirlyn exhaled a breath. The case they worked on took longer to the point she missed the monthly family dinner. She felt like she was so exhausted that she decided to just walk her way to her bedroom. She already spent her energy in teleporting herself in the mansion. She already removed her coat, which was hanging on her one arm.

“Welcome home, Dearest Sister,” Reiji greeted.

“Thank you, Reiji,” she gratefully responded. “I apologize for not joining at dinner. There was this case that needed to be solved as soon as possible.”

“We do hope that you’ll be able to join us next time. Sadly, dinner didn’t go well today.”

Another tired huff came out from her mouth. “I see. I suspect Kanato played with his food and Shu didn’t eat?”

Reiji only nodded.

Shirlyn added, “Tell me more.”

“I can tell you everything inside of my work area while we have tea.” He gestured her to his workroom.

She walked inside first and he followed behind.

Shu made a wry face. When she made herself known in their abode, he just left the human girl and trailed his sister’s scent. He was not giddy in what he just witnessed.

Admittedly, he was rather irate at her for sharing her affection with his brothers. From the moment he became apathetic with everything, his sister was the only one who kept him motivated.

He only attended his classes in school because she told him so.

He ate his food during family dinner because she requested him to.

He played the violin because she gave him a new one (the one that his father gifted him was either lost or got broken).

Despite his laziness, he was actually making 'huge' amounts of effort just for her simply because he wanted to make her proud. He would be lying to himself if he wasn’t conscious of his ‘romantic’ endearment towards her as well.

Yes, he was in love with his own sister and he didn’t care if it was against morals. He believed she belonged to him ever since they were all children. He may be lazy, but when it came to something or someone he loved dearly, he was willing to move and will never let them go. Like the rest of his brothers, he was possessive, too.

And with that, it was time to let her know who she belonged to. He would leave his mark on her.

***

Shirlyn closed her bedroom door with another heavy sigh. Most of her brothers still act like children who needed special attention.

Still, they were family. Even though she had the chance to not come back, she did so because she loved her brothers fondly. And, she couldn’t leave all of her memories behind, may they either be good or bad.

She entered her private bathroom (complete with a separate shower and bathtub). She laid her coat on the sink counter and removed her newsboy hat. She loosened her green-colored tie as she went to the shower. This time, she decided to quicken her bathing so that she could immediately take a rest on her soft bed.

She approached the shower and turned its handle on. She wanted some warm water for today as she needed to soothe her aching body. As the water started to pour, someone grabbed her wrist as her back came onto contact with the bathroom wall harshly. Her other wrist was held tightly where both of her joints were clutched firmly on the sides of her head. She glared fiercely at her attacker, only to find out that it was her second brother, Shu.

He countered her fierce look with a blank one. He was not saying anything. They just stared at each other. He was trapping her with one knee between her legs.

“What are you doing, Shu?” she asked in gritted teeth. She moved her wrists with her remaining strength, but Shu's hold was strong.

He came upon her neck, almost pinning her on the wall. He inhaled her and gave a frustrated ‘tsk’. “Reiji’s scent is all over you.”

He briskly moved her arms on each of her sides and wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He seized her once again. His other hand pulled down the left shoulder area of her dress shirt, exposing even her collarbone.

He drew his face closer on her shoulder blade and whispered huskily, “Do you know who you belong to, Yukiko?”

This made her eyes widen. _Just what was wrong with Shu? Why was he acting like this?_

Shirlyn was aware that he loved her dearly, though she didn’t expect that it was going to be this extreme to the point he was going to claim her as his; not only through familial bond but an intimate one.

She tried to coax him. “Shu, I love you all **equally** , you know that...”

“You are only **mine**. I’ll make sure that our brothers know about that.” He no longer lingered for more dillydallying as he pierced his fangs on her neck.

She gasped. A vampire biting another vampire was the first act of intimacy. It was like a love confession for vampires.

Having an incestuous relationship among vampiric families was not common. In fact, some of them were favorable for this so to keep the family line.

However, morality normalized that being in an incest relationship was a taboo, a crime, and even a sin that most families adopted this notion. In human culture, this was a taboo. One was condemned and shunned for life when one engaged in it.

And for Shirlyn, she didn’t like this at all. Shu was one of her brothers and a biological one at that. For her, this was all so wrong.

She wanted to push him and wanted to use what strength she had left in order to teleport out.

But, she became so weak, especially it was not pain that she was feeling; rather, a feeling of pleasure. Again, this was just so immoral. The steam inside the shower was also not helping, seeing that both of them were still dressed and already moist.

Shu, on the other hand, was moaning under his breath in ecstasy. The bride’s blood, sadly, was still the best. His sister’s, nevertheless, was bittersweet and, to him, was getting tastier by the minute that it was initially getting addictive.

He retracted his fangs, but his lips were still hovering on the bite he was so proud of giving it to her.

“I love you, Yukiko. Always and forever,” he confessed in a hushed tone. He moved his mouth close to the side of her jawline and didn’t waste any more time in suckling on the skin, finally ‘marking’ her.

“Shu...!” She tried to raise her voice in protest, but it only came as a squeak.

The orange blonde removed his open jaw and examined his ‘mark’. He proudly gave a smug expression. “You look more beautiful with my mark on you. Tell me what you desire, Yukiko, and I’ll satisfy you.” He brushed his lips on the ‘mark’ amorously.

“Stop it, Shu...!” Shirlyn mustered all of her stamina and was able to push him slightly. She teleported out as fast as she can, not knowing her destination; as long as she could be away from her _so-called_ brother temporarily.

***

Yui finished her bath and got herself dressed in her usual frilly pastel pink nightgown. She exited her bathroom and when she was about to ready herself for sleep, she inhaled suddenly with her mouth open.

“Shirlyn-san!” She approached her and kneeled beside her.

The Sakamaki female was a little unconscious. She was a bit disheveled, which astonished Yui since she knew the blackette to be prim and proper in herself.

“Shirlyn-san?” The human girl tried to wake her up by reaching out to her softly.

Said female vampire flickered her eyes unhurriedly. She was sitting on the floor, leaning at the edge of the bed.

“Yui...” Shirlyn called for her quietly.

“I’m here,” she replied as she held one of her pale hands in both of her warm ones.

“Yui... I need... to get away from... here...” Shirlyn finally felt vulnerable. She used up all of her energy and the only idea she had in mind in order to escape the mansion for a little while was to drink the bride’s blood. “I... need... blood...”

Yui’s dark pink hues broadened. She was not ludicrous not to comprehend what the eldest Sakamaki meant. The platinum blonde was hesitant, of course, but Shirlyn was never short in giving genuine kindness towards her.

If this was like returning a favor, then she would assist her in whatever she required.

The teenaged girl slowly offered her wrist to the fragile vampire woman. “Here, have a drink.”

“I’m... sorry... Yui...” she truly apologized. Shirlyn always relied on blood donation bags whenever she needed to quench her blood thirst. She adapted herself to that.

This one, though, was of a different case. Even if she had a hip flask of blood in one of her coat pockets, it was not enough for her to use another teleportation ability. She was both physically and mentally exhausted.

It was a bit of a shock to her that her own brother would let his morals go just to intimately be with her when all she ever had done was offer that same love that she shared with their brothers.

_It was obvious that it wasn’t enough for Shu. He wanted her everything to himself and he didn’t want their brothers to get in the way. He already lost everything; he couldn’t lose her, too._

As Shirlyn drank the bride’s blood, she could feel her strength coming back instantly. She then withdrew her fangs.

Yui covered the bite with her other hand as she queried worriedly, “Are you feeling better, Shirlyn-san?”

She bobbed her head. “Yes, thank you.” She straightened herself, though she still struggled a bit since she didn’t really drink much. She didn’t want to kill the bride due to blood loss.

“Be careful,” the human girl said as she assisted her.

Shirlyn was able to stand on her own. She peered at the girl. “You’ve been helpful, Yui. You should sleep now.”

“What about-“ The teenaged girl felt a heaviness in her head all of a sudden and her eyelids were drooping slowly.

The female Sakamaki caught her in her arms. She whispered, “Good night, Komori-san.” She laid her on the bed, licked the bite wound that she caused, and vanished at once.

***

“Shu, what did you do?” Reiji was utterly displeased. “Why is Dearest Sister’s scent of blood this strong?”

All of the brothers were in their sister’s bedroom. The aroma of her blood was a little intense to the point that it became a little disconcerting.

Shu was just plopping himself on their sister’s bed, his earphones on and music player performing a violin piece in his ears. He practically just ignored them.

Subaru lost it as he wrung Shu’s front shirt and forced him to face him. “You’re a bastard! You bit her, didn’t you?!” He wanted to punch him, but he was resisting.

“And what if I did?” the orange blonde admitted rather confidently.

“You...!” Subaru lifted his other hand that was coiled into a fist as Reiji stopped him.

“You’re such a disgrace,” the ravenette added with venom after he calmed their albino brother down.

“She’s not yours,” Laito voiced out. His usual playful aura was gone as he became serious.

“We all want to bite her, but we resisted. You’re so selfish!” Kanato whined.

Ayato scoffed loudly. “Can’t believe you’ll go as low as that, Shu. If I knew you’d just do that, I could’ve been her first.” As always, his ego did the talking for him.

“I only did what should be done, protect what’s **mine** ,” the second eldest simply stated as if it was only normal for him to say that.

Thick tension filled the air. All of them had the same line of thinking.

_It was time to up their game._

They no longer care if the bride picked any of them. They will let their sister choose one of them no matter what. And Shu being her first bite will not hinder them in getting her love.

* * *


	8. Chapter Present: Ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied incest ahead. Again, I do not support this at all. It just so happens that my story revolves on that.
> 
> Also, this chapter is not really connected with the previous one, hahaha. Look, confusing, I know, but in case I forgot to mention, this story really doesn't have an organized plot. HAHAHAHAHA

Yui was focused on doing a certain English homework where she had to read a certain piece of literature and summarize its plot. It wasn’t like she was bad at the subject since reading books was her usual past time back when she was still living in the church.

She was just a bit stressed with it since the third eldest Sakamaki insisted that he would proofread her summary after two hours. She was trying to make it as perfect as possible so that she would avoid his lectures on imperfections and such.

She heaved out a tired breath. She only had an half an hour to finish her work and, whether she finished it or not, Reiji Sakamaki will force her to hand in her work to him.

‘I guess I’ll have to suffer his lectures...’ she mused.

There was a tapping on her door. This alerted her a bit. ‘Wait, he’s here?! I’m actually out of time?!’ she panicked.

All she could do was just to prepare for the worst. She gulped and offered a small hopeful prayer. She stood from the chair and walked to her door to open it.

“Komori-san, good evening,” the eldest female Sakamaki greeted kindly.

This surprised Yui, obviously, and also relieved since it was not whom she thought it was. She thanked the heavens for that.

“Shirlyn-san, good evening!” she tried not to sputter out as she opened the hinges widely, welcoming the kind Sakamaki female in her room.

“I apologize if I have to disturb you. I have an important favor to ask of you,” Shirlyn stated as a matter-of-factly.

Yui blinked. “What is it, Shirlyn-san?”

“Come with me in the back gardens. I have some flowers that I needed picking and arranging.”

“O-oh! Alright!”

Yui agreed almost immediately as she trailed behind and started trekking towards the back gardens of the mansion.

***

“These are so beautiful and unique,” Yui was awed by the orange-colored roses.

Shirlyn chortled. “You haven’t seen these before? These are moss roses. They’re my favorite.” She eyed said blooms then shifted back to the human girl. “Pick a dozen of them, please.”

“Oh, okay,” Yui didn’t doubt the female vampire’s request and did what she was told.

Once done, Shirlyn queried, “Do you know flower arrangement?”

Yui nodded rather confidently whilst holding the dozen of moss roses in her arms. “Yes, I do! I usually arrange the flowers that are offered in the altar back in my church.”

The black-haired woman smiled warmly. “That’s good to know. Can you arrange those moss roses for me? You can style it however you like, but make it simple. It’s going to be offered.”

“Um, okay. I’ll do my best,” Yui was starting to be skeptical. _Offered to what or to whom?_

Nevertheless, the platinum blonde still followed what she was instructed to do without hesitations.

Hidden in the shadows, the silver-haired brother with alluring scarlet red-colored eyes clenched his hands tightly.

***

They reached a small clearing in the middle of the forest. At the center of which was an old-aging gravestone that had seen the long passage of time.

Shirlyn opened her palms, indicating for the human teenaged girl to hand over the now arranged flowers to her. She did so as she gently passed the dozen to the Sakamaki female.

Said woman moved forward and placed them in front of the gravestone. Yui made an effort to read the words engraved on the tombstone:

_Here lies the remains of Beatrix Sakamaki. May her soul finally rest in peace and prosperity._

Yui’s dark pinked orbs widened. She was indeed familiar with the name.

“That name... She’s...”

“She’s my mother. And Shu’s, and Reiji’s,” Shirlyn voiced.

Yui’s hands were slightly shaking. “She... She was...” She was also aware of how the mother died.

“Yes, she was killed by my very own brother, Reiji,” the blackette didn’t stall in revealing the truth.

The human girl remained quiet afterwards. Shirlyn giggled dryly. “Such an irony. As an upholder of justice, he was supposed to be punished according to law for committing murder. But...” she paused, this time, a somber feeling coming over her.

Yui felt the saddened emotion. She always view her as strong and independent. Witnessing her like this was a game-changer for her.

“No matter what the circumstances are, Reiji is a good brother,” Shirlyn finally finished her statement.

“Shirlyn-san...”

“Our mother was good. Reiji and I have always looked up to her. Though Reiji resented her negligence, I could never bring myself to hate her even if she’d only pay attention to Shu. Because even before Shu and Reiji were ever born, she only had me. And I saw her love and care. She was indeed a loving mother.” Shirlyn crossed her arms and chanted in her mind to not be swayed with too much emotions.

“She really did love you,” Yui uttered out. She wanted to at least say something.

Shirlyn turned to her, a genuine upward curve of her lips was plastered onto her face. “Thank you, Komori-san.” She closed her charcoal-colored hues and revealed them afterwards. “I have resented Reiji. But at the same time, I couldn’t bring myself to hate him.”

“He’s family. And he has been really supportive with you. He’ll do anything to make you proud.”

She peered at her then smiled again. “Yes, I think you’re right.” She looked at the tombstone for another time. “I’ll visit you again, Mother. Hopefully, I can bring Shu and Reiji here next time.” She began to walk away.

“Shirlyn-san?” Yui reached for her and softly grabbed her arm.

“Hm? What is it, Komori-san?”

“U-Um...” For some odd reasons, Yui's cheeks brightened. “If you want someone to talk to, I’m always here.” She avoided her gaze by staring at the ground instead. The platinum blonde started to sense a close bond coming to fruition.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Shirlyn replied as she held Yui’s hand in a tender manner.

***

Yui traversed back to her room. She was able to communicate with Shirlyn that she was actually doing an English homework and that Reiji expects that she handed her work for some corrections. Knowing Shirlyn, she would probably talk to the ravenette brother and excuse the teenaged girl for not being able to finish her homework.

All too suddenly, a strong grip held her arm and slammed her onto the hallway wall. Then, the hand latched onto her neck firmly, which was making her gasp for oxygen.

“L-Laito...!” she wheezed when she saw familiar cat-like emerald-colored eyes piercing through her.

Laito was not amused. He was angry and burning with great _jealousy._ He witnessed the interaction between the girl and **his** sister.

“You’re rather insolent and thick-faced, aren’t you?” the fedora-wearing redhead squeezed his clutched hand onto her neck. “When will you ever learn that Sister— no, **_Yukiko_** — belongs to **me**? You don’t deserve her attention at all!”

He was filled with rage unexpectedly. **His** sister had always been so attentive of him that even if he had a relationship with **_that woman_** , she never dismissed him. She cared for him no matter what.

Yui shed a tear or two. “P-Please, Laito...! I-I can’t... breathe...!”

Said redheaded Sakamaki was still clouded with animosity. “Remember your place, Little B*tch. You’re only food. In fact, I think I should suck you dry right here and now so that you won’t have to be a bother.”

“L-Laito...!” Yui struggled as she begged.

A pat on the shoulder was what stopped his aggressive actions.

“Laito,” the albino spoke calmly. “If you kill her, you’ll only disappoint Sister. You don’t want that.”

This literally halted the youngest triplet as he released Yui, who coughed out and inhaled a breath excessively. He didn’t say anything as he just strode off and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Once Yui composed herself, she communicated, “Thank-“

Subaru interrupted her quickly. “That’s only one of my brother’s wraths. I told you to stay away from Sister and look where your stubborn a$$ led you. Even I’m not pleased with how close you’re getting with her.”

“I-I-I...” Yui didn’t even know what to articulate at this point. If she had to be honest, it was difficult to just avoid the sister especially with her sincere kindness.

“This is your final warning, human.” With that, Subaru left, leaving the platinum blonde thinking deeply on her actions.

***

Shirlyn was about to open the front double doors when her wrist was clasped by a large slender hand. She faced this brother of hers and charcoal-colored eyes met lime-colored ones.

“What’s wrong, Ayato?” she asked.

“Leaving again?” he countered with another question instead.

“I have to check on Schwartz at the office,” she answered him nonetheless.

Ayato just stared at her, his clutched hand twisting strongly on her wrist. He tried to keep a neutral expression, but Shirlyn noticed that his jaw was firmly clamping together.

She diverted her eyes on the grandfather clock situated at the right side of their mansion’s grand staircase. It was already 11:00 in the morning.

“You can’t sleep?” The eldest sister was mindful of her brothers’s _nightmares;_ even she have those sometimes.

Ayato looked down, his hold on her becoming even more rigid, but she wasn’t fazed at all. She enveloped her free hand on top of his, soothing him with a tender lighthearted expression.

“It’s alright. I’ll be with you until you fall asleep.”

He didn’t say anything. He just stood in his place, somehow waiting for his sister to make the first move. She gave him an earnest embrace before they teleported in his room.

***

Shirlyn smoothed over the [dress](https://pin.it/rshqSeZ) that their father sent to her. For the first time ever (at least she thought it was), she was informed that he wanted to have a simple ‘get-together’ with his one and only daughter.

The dress was crafted in lace that twirls with rose gold floral embroidery. A silk pink and apricot heart-shaped strapless dress was transparent inside the lace with a satin ribbon belt wrapped around the waist area, making her slim and gorgeous. The lace was one-inch below the knee, but the dress itself was about two-inches above the knee. She wore a pastel pink two-inch peep toed and chunky heeled shoes that was provided by their father.

After going to the office to check on her partner, a messenger from the Demon Realm handed her a sealed envelope. She recognized the handwriting at the back of the envelope at once and read the contents as soon as she had received it.

Even though she and her brothers had a huge grudge towards their father, they still maintain some form of respect for him because of fear. All of them wouldn’t admit it, but, yes, they still fear their father and that was really frustrating to know. All of them were no match for Karlheinz.

Shirlyn was almost done with herself. She had her hair tied up in a formal bun with two short wavy hairs dangling at each side for style. She also put on some white pearl earrings. The last jewelry that she would like to put on was a necklace. She always wore the pendant that Laito gifted to her. As she was about to wrap it around her neck, a familiar voice of one of her brothers spoke,

“You’re beautiful.”

Shirlyn saw Shu on her vanity mirror, standing a few inches behind her. He was wearing his casual outfit of a blue dress shirt with a white shirt underneath and brown pants.

“Oh, Shu.” She actually got a bit surprised by his sudden arrival. “You should’ve knocked first.”

“I heard you’ll be seeing Father today.”

She whirled around to face him. “Yes. It would be rude not to visit our own father, wouldn’t it?” She was about to put the pendant when Shu took her one wrist, pausing her movements. She opened her mouth, “Shu, what the-“

He grabbed the pendant and just tossed it on her bed. He then twirled her around, making her face the vanity mirror again. He put on a red jewel necklace around her.

Shirlyn’s charcoal-colored orbs widened. “This is... Mother’s necklace.”

She peered at him; ocean blue eyes clashed with hers. Truly, he resembled **her** so much to the point it scared the her.

He pressed his lips on the side of her head and whispered, “Don’t take too long.”

She felt lost in thought and was mesmerized all of a sudden.

Now that she thought of it, oh, how she missed **her** so much...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers is a Japanese visual novel franchise by Rejet. I do not own anything except my OCs.
> 
> *Comments and suggestions are really appreciated as well as bookmarking this!*


End file.
